Feeling Good
by superimperfection
Summary: Lauren and Joey's relationship is now known by the entire square, they now embark on a normal life together, but is the path of true love that straight forward.. First fanfic, idea's are more than welcomed :)
1. Chapter 1

_My first fan fiction, it will only be short but I thought I would give it a try _

**Chapter 1**

The noise of a busy square awoke Lauren from her deep sleep. Rubbing her eyes free from sleep she rolled onto her side. Laying peacefully next to her was the love of her life, Joey. Yes, they were cousins, but they say the path to true love is certainly not straight, and this was an example of that.

She gazed at him for what seemed to be ages. Brushing a stray piece of his chocolate brown hair away from his eyebrow, she began caressing his face. To Lauren, and most likely the rest of the square, Joey had the perfect face, defined, soft and of course handsome.

The tips of her index finger traced lines along his cheekbone as the other hand lay across his muscular chest. She could never quite get over how 'FIT he really was, without sounding childish. Just as her finger reached his mouth, Joey opened his mouth and caught it.

"Ouchie" she squealed with shock.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you squeal that time babe" he winked at her with that typical Joey Branning smirk that often swept across his face.

Lauren playfully slapped his bare chest before climbing on top of him and clamping her lips to his with force. Joey knew her game full well and began his assault on her body. His hands began slowly making their way up the back of her thighs, so slowly it could be considered painful to Lauren. As he reached her bum he gave it a cheeky squeeze, much to Laurens delight.

"Hey, no fair" she proclaimed as she propped herself up on her forearms on his chest.

"Since when did I play fair gorgeous" Lauren rolled her eyes at Joey much to his delight as he knew she was stumped for an answer.

"Anyways, you need to remove your hands from my bottom, as I have an interview today" she whispered into his ear, tickling it ever so slightly.

"But my hands are rather comfortable" Joey squeezed his hands tighter

"That might be so Joseph but, I need a shower and I need one now, so off".

Reluctantly Joey moved his hands off and above his head in a restraint manner. A Pout then became his face.

"Don't pout, it won't get you anywhere with me in this bed" she said before hopping out of bed and running to the door…

"But it might get you somewhere in the shower "she playfully winked.

Before she knew it Joey had picked her up over his shoulder, slapped her bum and made for the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. The sound of Laurens shrieks was all to be heard in the Branning house.

After what they would call a 'dirty' shower, Lauren emerged from her bedroom dressed and ready for her interview later that morning. She had chosen a classic pencil skirt and white shirt, with a black blazer and court shoes.

Her hair with brushed and curled loosely and she applied minimal make up. Lauren walked into the living room where joey was sat watching the football.

"Ahum"

Joey turned to face Lauren, his mouth dropped open as he took in the appearance of his girlfriend. He thought she constantly looked beautiful in anything she wore, but today was a different matter. She looked mature, confident and sexy as hell.

"Well.. what do you think" she questioned

"Babe, you look amazing" he stood up and made Lauren do a 360 to show her whole outfit.

"I feel so nervous, what if I'm not good enough" her confidence feeling rocky.

Joey tipped her chin up so she had to look him in the eyes.

"You will be perfect, you are always perfect" she smiled, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips.

"Your amazing, you know that" kissing him again. Joey smirked, as Lauren continued to kiss him, he knew if he didn't stop this, she would miss her interview.

Joey pulled away, noticing Laurens confusion appear on her face.

"You have an interview remember"

"Of course, we have time for this later" smirked at him, before grabbing her coat and bag, quickly kissing Joey and making her way to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We will shortly be arriving at Charing Cross station, please mind the gap"

Lauren was approaching her interview destination. She had applied for a position as a junior portrait artist in an upcoming art gallery in Trafalgar Square. After compiling together a small portfolio of work and sending it off, the art gallery responded offering an interview much to her surprise, as good luck was hardly on the cards for Lauren, or any Branning for that matter.

Lauren made her way up the steps towards the entrance of 'Life' gallery. She could feel her nerves beginning to take over as her breathing accelerated.

"Calm yourself" she whispered inwardly.

After calming down, she took a deep breath and entered into what she hoped was a new start.

Joey paced the small office of Branning Brothers car lot. Lauren was the only thing going through his mind. He felt just as nervous as she did; he knew how much this meant to her, although he knew she would never say. He wished for once, just a small bit of luck could come Laurens way, after years of disappointment and heartache in her life. Sure enough, Joey was a huge drop of luck into her life, but he wanted her to have a career of her own, to be proud of herself for once.

"Joey son, please stop pacing, your giving me a headache" Max proclaimed, before briskly making his way out to the cars after spotting another victim.

"Ahh, come on Lauren, she said she would phone straightaway" Joey said, after noticing Max had already gone.

Joey decided to focus on some paperwork to take his mind off it, but it didn't stop him flicking his eyes to his mobile every 10 seconds.

Lauren was on her way back from her interview, she noted 15 missed calls from Joey. She chuckled lightly knowing he would be going crazy wanting to know, but she wanted to surprise him and thank him for pushing her to go for it and she knew just the trick.

Lauren dialled her mum's number as she hoped off the train at Walford.

"Yeah, mum, I got it, but I need you all out the house for a bit, I'm going to surprise Joey" she squeak down the phone.

"Aaaaaaaaaa well done darling, I am so proud" Tanya squealed, "we will keep the house free, love you" she replied before putting the phone down.

Half an hour later, Lauren had set her bedroom up with fairy lights and candles, champagne were on ice ready for Joey. She decided to keep her outfit on knowing the affect it had on him, and was silently grateful she remembered to put Joeys favourite under set on. She fluffed her hair to make it look full and sexy. She then proceeded to apply red lipstick, undo a few buttons on her shirt so the top of her cleavage was showing. Lauren found her favourite black stilettos and yanked her skirt up slightly to show the tops of the stockings she had put on, borrowed from her mums bedroom. The final touches were made to her eyelashes and she was ready. Giggling at her appearance in the mirror, texting Joey telling him to come home, there she waited excitedly.

BLEEP

Joey's phone finally made a sound he had been waiting hours to hear. He studied his phone confused, there was no indication whether she had got the job or not, nothing except 'Come home'.

"Max, I'm going now, see you later" he shouted over to his uncle before rushing to the house.

Lauren could hear Joey struggling with his keys trying to get the door open fast enough. As she swung open the door and rushed in slamming it, he noticed Lauren walking from the kitchen towards him.

He gulped loudly as he took in her appearance. She looked outstanding. Her hair flowing with that freshly sexed look, her breasts bulging slightly out the top of her half button shirt. Her long model like legs looked amazing in a tower high pair of heels. That's when he noticed the stockings, he once again gulped.

Lauren giggled as she watched Joey's eyes trail over her body and back up again locking their eyes together.

"Umm..uhh" Joey couldn't put a sentence together

Lauren stepped forward to him, pushing him against the front door.

"I got the job" she whispered into his ear, her hand placed over his heart which was now beating rather fast.

Joey still unable to talk, let a large smile overcome his face, "I knew you would" he whispered back to her before crushing his lips against hers. Shifting their position Lauren was now pushed up against the door. One leg with hoisted up against Joeys leg and their tongues battled for dominance. He then picked her up, Lauren instantly wrapping her legs around his waist as their groins grazed each other, releasing a moan from Joeys occupied lips.

Joey, still holding Lauren, made their way upstairs towards the bedroom. Joey kicked open the door and noticed the lights and the candles. He placed Lauren down on her feet, although she felt unsteady after their very heated make up session.

"What is all of this babe" Joeys eyes gazed around the room and then back to Lauren.

"A thank you, for encouraging me" her answer so sincere, "and, I though you could you know unwrapped me as your own kind of present" she said smirking at Joey. A fierce, sexy expression overcame his face as he slowly began unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt and pushing it off of her shoulders onto the floor. His hands reached round to tackle the zip on her skirt which now lay on the floor with her shirt.

Lauren was left standing in her underwear, stockings and heels much to Joeys delight. He noted his favourite underwear with appreciation. She looked fantastic, her curves, and the way her hair sat over her breast. Lauren winked at him, without any hesitation he laid her down on the bed.

Lauren began undressing Joey, as he kissed the sweet spot on her neck with his hands knotted in her hair. She pushed his trouser and boxers off his toned legs leaving him completely naked. Her hands trailed down his toned chest to his bulge and she grasped it in her hand. Joey groaned as Lauren continued to play. His kisses left her neck, making his way down her body, stopping at her chest. Reaching round and unclasping her bra, discarding it. He placed his mouth over one of her nipples knowing full well this would get to Lauren before moving to the other. His hands carried on down to her knickers, sliding them down rubbing softly. He glanced up at Lauren, their eyes once again locking, she pulled his face up to hers and kissed him, "I love you" she whispered with her breath slightly hoarse. "I love you more" he whispered back between kisses. He then entered her, Lauren gasped, just like every time she did much to Joey's enjoyment. He then began moving faster in conjunction with Lauren. Her hands clasped around his neck, as they rolled over with Lauren now on top. Joeys hand placed on Laurens hip to help steady her as they both began to reach their climaxes.

"Faster" she managed to say, Joey began to go faster as she tipped her head back to enjoy the final seconds of their love making. They both hit their peak with Joey calling out Laurens name and she collapsed on top of Joey's chest as they regained their breathing.

"Wow" was all Lauren could possibly say after that

"Yeah, Wow" he said reciprocating her sentiment.

They la in each other's arms peacefully, "I am so proud of you, you know that" he said brushing hair away from her face. Lauren smiled gratefully before kissing his cheek an drifting off into an exhausted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day, after their evening of passion, Lauren had Joey sitting in the gardens. Whipping out her pencil and sketch book began lightly applying pencil to paper.

"Joe, you gotta stay still" she sighed, brushing away a stray piece of hair from her face, concentrating again.

"I'm not a doll babe, I can't help but twitch" Joey replied trying ever so hard not to move his lips, Lauren chuckled as she watched Joey trying to stay still.

"Well if you don't stay still I will draw you with a huge nose, wrinkles and really rather ugly, then I will take it to work with me and say 'this is my boyfriend whatcha think?' she replied smirking as she did so.

Joey couldn't help but burst out laughing, grabbing Lauren and tickling her fiercely.

"No one would believe you anyways, I am what you call 'Totes gorg' or something what those only way is Essex prats say" he said before trying to sit still again.

Lauren rolled her eyes at him, before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek.

"Right this is the last time I am asking, stay still and maybe if your good, I'll treat ya" she winked at him playfully.

Their moment was broken but the face of thunder approaching them, Lucy Beale.

"Just ignore her babe" Joey whispered to her before Lucy reached them.

"Are you freaking serious, why on earth are you drawing Lauren, or should I say attempting to draw" a sting in Lucy's tone as she continued her verbal assault on Lauren.

"And drawing this, your incestuous cousin, you people make me sick, no wonder your such a hopeless case" she paused expecting a backlash from Lauren.

Lauren stood up to face Lucy, she felt Joey stand up behind her, his arm slipping around her waist as a support but also as a restraint.

"Lucy, go back to your greasy spoon and move the hell on, because I have, I've got a new job in Trafalgar square in a gallery I have Joey, I don't need you, got it" Lauren sounded so calm as she told Lucy exactly what she thought, but inside she was shaking, worried Lucy was going to swing for her, but she didn't she just looked shocked and walked away with her tail between her legs.

Joey who was still smirking behind Lauren, turned her around to face him. He brushed her hair behind her ear like he always did and said "That was hot, you were fierce" causing to Lauren to blush a deep pink.

"I am proud of how you handled her babe, didn't swing for her once, although I wouldn't of minded if you did" he chuckled.

"Trust me I wanted to but thought, nah I will save it for another day" she replied now laughing herself, "right come on, back in your position, and not a dirty way before you even think about it" pushing him back down on the bench.

Joey laughed, watching Lauren gathering all her art equipment together to start again with his portrait. He watched how she fussed about, dropping her pencil on occasion, chatting away to herself. Just the little things she did make him love her even more. Lauren caught Joey's eye before beginning to draw him again.

Lauren refused to show Joey her portrait until the exhibit at Life which made Joey very frustrated, he hated his picture being done, let alone not being able to see it.

Later that evening, Lauren and Joey made their way to The Vic, meeting the rest of the family there. Lauren noticed a few glances as they entered from some of the locals. It took all her willpower not to shout 'What you looking at' but doing so would draw more attention to them than needed. Joey squeezed her hand lightly before ushering her towards the bar.

"Alright Uncle Jack" Joey greeted him as he stood at the bar next to us

"Yeah I'm alright Joe, how are you two?" he replied, Lauren saw a worried expression cross his face.

"Yeah were fine Uncle Jack, don't worry, who cares what these busy bodies think aye" Lauren practically shouted in a raised voice. Joey knew people were getting to her, she hated being the centre of attention at the best of times, let alone when it was negative attention.

Just then a drunken Lucy barged into The Vic, spotted Lauren and headed for her.

"You have some nerve showing your face" she slurred

"Go home Lucy, you're a mess" Lauren replied turning away from her

"Oh come on Lauren, wheres ya fight gone, you used to be the drunken mess remember, the desperate slut" Lucy shouted back at her

This hit Laurens sore spot, that was her past and she certainly didn't want to remember it. Just before anyone could stop her Lauren swung round punching Lucy to the floor, she shook her hand which was now throbbing and made a swift exit, Joey in hot pursuit behind her.

Lucy clutched her chin which felt like it had been dented. She knew she had hit a nerve with Lauren and for sure she would use it again.

"LAUREN, BABE WAIT UP" Joey shouted as Lauren rushed towards the house

"LAUREN" Joey finally caught up with her, tugging on her arm so she had to stop and face him.

Joey saw tears slowly roll down Laurens porcelain cheeks, and pulled her into his arms, burying her head in his chest sobbing quietly.

"That's not me anymore Joey, that's not me" she said between broken tears.

"I know babe, I know that" he replied stroking her hair to soothe her.

"But that's all anyone will think of me isn't it, a desperate drunk slut" before she broke down in tears again.

"Trust me, if anyone thought that babe, you wouldn't be loved so much by everyone, your family adore you, your friends, Fats, Whitney, Alice and Tyler they love you, and you know the most important person loves you beyond words, Me" he said tipping her head up from his chest which was soaked with tears.

"You mean that" she croaked, making Joey laugh

"I have never meant something more in my life babe" he bent down wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground lightly with such ease, placing small kisses all over her face. Laurens tears became a distant past as she laughed trying to wriggly out of Joeys firm hold.

"Right, that's better, let's go back and enjoy drinks with the people that do love you" He took her hand in his and made their way back over.

Max stood up taking his glass in his hand, raising it "To Lauren, my beautiful baby, I am so proud of you and congratulations on your new job, we knew you could do it, To Lauren"

"TO LAUREN" all the Brannings raising their glasses, the sound of clinking and cheers filling the pub.

"Lauren you should get yourself down the bashers, you and that right hook" shouted Jack making everyone break into a joyful laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren hadn't seen Lucy about since that evening and she intended to keep well away from her at all costs. She felt bad about the way she reacted, but Lucy was asking for it and she sure got it.

Laurens first day at her new job was approaching. Although she was looking forward to it, her nerves seemed to take over whenever she thought about it. All her insecurities came to surface and there was only one person who could take those away, Joey.

Joey had been away for the past week on a business trip for Max, who was still trying to sort out his domestic problems. Lauren was eagerly awaiting his return; it felt like he had been away for months.

"Lauren, can you please come and clean away this art stuff, it seems to have overtaken the living room" Max shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, alright keep you hair on, well..anyways" she laughed loudly, much to Max's annoyance.

"The sooner Joey gets back the better" he muttered under his breath, "he's the only one who can keep you in check" he shouted, slamming the front door behind him.

Lauren smiled to herself, her dad was right, Joey had an affect over her to be a better person. Her stomach fluttered with every thought of Joey.

"Not long now" she whispered to herself, and began tidying the living room.

Joey hopped off the train at Walford, eagerly making his way to number 5. God he had missed Lauren so much, more than he could of possibly thought. Who would of thought, Joey Branning so mesmerised by a girl.

"JOEY" screamed an excited Alice

"Hey Al, how you been?" he quizzed his little sister embracing her

"Yeah fine thank you, how was the trip?" she replied cuddling his side

"Fine, bit boring if I'm honest, where is Lauren have you seen her?" branching his arm over her shoulders as they headed to the square

"Ummm, I think she is at home, she has been going crazy without you" she laughed

Joey smirked, he had been feeling the exact same way.

"She's not the only one" he muttered.

Carrying on their conversation, they turned down towards the market heading for number 5.

Lauren, walked out of the Minute Mart with bags of shopping for her mum where she spotted Joey walking her way with Alice.

"JOEY!" shouted Lauren, as she dropped all her shopping bags, running over to Joey jumping on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She grabbed his face kissing him passionately.

"Hi baby" he laughed holding Lauren close to his body.

So caught up in the moment, they didn't realise the whole market staring. The bystanders then broke out into claps and Awes which brought them back to reality making Lauren blush and bury her head into Joeys shoulder.

"Take me home" she whispered into his ear with pure lust in the tone of her voice, Joey knowing full well what she wanted, and he wasn't going to disagree.

"Later's Al" Joey shouted as Lauren was quickly pulling his hand through the market.

Joey hadn't even put his bag down before Lauren once again pounced on him. Her hands brushing his jacket from his shoulders, as she kissed her way down his neck. Joey locked his hands in her hair, picking her up again and guiding their way upstairs. Lauren had no time to think before she was pushed up against the bedroom door, Joey making light work of her top and shorts, leaving her in underwear. Her hands taking no time to unbutton his shirt and trousers pushing them to the floor as he carried her towards the bed laying her down.

"I've missed you" she blushed slightly

"I've missed you more" he replied between the trail of kisses he placed on her body

Lauren released a small moan of satisfaction as her underwear was removed within seconds. Joey discarded his boxers before slowly entering her. He noted Lauren bite down on her bottom lip as he picked up speed, Lauren roaming her hands over his chiselled back and bum as her satisfaction reached peak. Joey watched her as her orgasm intensified much like his own before ending their love making breathless.

They lay silently watching each other, Joey making small patterns with his fingers on her lower back. Her eyes were fixated on his occasionally flicking to his plump swollen lips from their intense kissing.

Joey broke their silence, "Are you excited for tomorrow babe" a smile of pride sweeping his face.

"Yeah I am, just hope I am good enough" she replied looking down at her hands

"Hey, I know your good enough, your amazing and soon everyone will know your amazing, then I guess I will have to share you" he sighed giving her a wink.

"You make everything so much better you know that" she kissed his cheek, snuggling into his side and began to drift off.

"Lauren, babe wake up, time to get up" Joey whispered in her ear to an asleep Lauren.

"Ugh, go away, sleep more sleep please" she croaked half asleep.

Joey couldn't help but laugh, he knew Lauren was not a morning person at all.

"Right well there is only one way I can get you out this bed" before she knew it Joey had scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the bathroom, putting her into the shower and turning it on.

"HEY JOEY" she screamed, now completely wet, she decided to get him back the only way she could. Lauren stripped herself of her night wear, watching his eyes pop out his face as she began washing herself with shower gel.

"What's the matter" she winked at him playfully "Want to join me" she held out her hand knowing she had got to him as she noted his growing bulge, laughing to herself as she watched Joey undress in record time and jump in with her.

"Right don't be nervous darling, enjoy the day and make some friends" Tanya said packing Oscars lunchbox.

"Mum, it's not my first day at school, I will be fine stop worrying" Lauren chuckled as she headed out the door with Joey, "bye love you" she shouted as left with Joey for the station.

"Right I will see you tonight, I will meet you here, have great day" Joey kissed Lauren, letting it linger for longer.

"Love you" she blew a kiss at Joey heading up the station stairs.

Her first day went really well much to her surprise. Lauren as used to having constant bad days, but this was different this was the start of something new. Everyone was welcoming and pleasant. She was shown the ropes and what was expected of her and her pieces. After a tiring first day, Lauren said good bye to her new friend at work Kelly and made her way home. She couldn't wait to spend the evening with Joey.

Hoping off the train, she made her way towards the exit where Joey was waiting for her.

"Hey babe, how was it?" he pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her cheek

"Yeah, I loved it, it was amazing" she replied placing her hand in his

"I told you didn't I, knew it" he chuckled as they headed for The Vic for dinner. He knew this was just the start for Lauren, she was amazing and soon the world would see too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few months had passed since Lauren had started working. She was enjoying every second and learning something new every day. More than anything she enjoyed earning her own money which was rather good. She found she could now treat herself without having to owe anybody anything, without relying on her parents for the funds. This shone through in her clothing and accessories as the perks of earning a good living paid off.

Lauren was leaving work late due to being behind on a portrait. She quickly text Joey letting him know she was on her way and not to worry, shoving her phone away in her new designer bag and walked to the station. It wasn't till she got off the train at Walford she noticed she was being followed. Deciding to get her phone out of her bag and make out she was on the phone to scare off this mystery man, didn't work so well and before she knew it, Lauren was pushed to the floor, her head scrapping the side of the curb. She watched as her belongings were swiped from her clutches and in one swift moment she was hit and the mystery mugger had gone.

Joey looked at his phone, there was still no reply from Lauren and it was getting later by the seconds. A faint knock sounded against the front door, Joey rushed to the door hoping it was Lauren. As he opened it, he was shocked by what he saw. Lauren was covered head to toe in blood. Her nose was bleeding and a faint black marking appeared around her left eye. Her shirt was torn matching the rips in her tights.

"Oh my god" was the only words that left his mouth as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I was mugged" she sobbed as her legs gave way under her, Joey catching her limp body in his arms.

Joey carried Lauren into the living room where the rest of the family were sat watching the television.

Tanya leaped up straight over the Lauren, taking in the sight of her eldest daughter.

"Abi grab a flannel and wet it down" Tanya said before ushering Max out the way to get a closer look at the cuts on her face.

"Baby what happened?" she said as Max held his eldest hand.

"I was mugged, I noticed this man following me when I left the station, so I pulled my phone out to ring Joey and he knock me down before taking everything" she whispered still sobbing into Joey's chest.

Joey could feel his whole body shaking with anger, brushing her hair with his hand to try soothing her, when all he wanted to do was find this monster and kill him. He looked at her beautiful face which was now covered in cuts and bruises. Her mascara leaving a stain on her cheeks from her crying she looked so vulnerable and weak, he knew this would leave her confidence at an all-time low, when she was finally so happy.

"MAX WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Tanya shouted breaking Joey from his trance

"Well I'm going to find this bloke and see how he likes being beaten to a pulp" he replied, grabbing his coat and keys.

"Dad don't, he would be long gone by now" replied Lauren, "there's no point" she whispered getting up off of the sofa making her way up the stairs.

"Darling, where are you going I need to sort your head" Tanya said following Lauren out the room.

"I want to just lay down ok, in peace, Joey?" she held out her hand signalling for Joey to go with her.

Joey brushed passed her hand and instead picked her up and carried her up to bed.

"Just lay down babe, I will be right next to you" he said placing her down seeing the fear in her eyes.

Together they lay there in each other's arms, Joey stroking up and down her arm silently.

"I was so scared" she whispered, breaking the silence, she turned and faced him seeing tears in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she looked at him puzzled

"It's just when I saw you tonight, this fear inside me that god I could of lost you, well it was too much to take" he replied stroking her cheek.

"I know, it was scary but I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, we will be together forever, we will probably die together too, like the old couple in The Notebook" leaning up and kissing his lips softly, seeing a small smile creep onto his face.

"You think that far ahead into our future" Joey said in a surprised tone

"Of course, it's me and you forever" was all that she said before snuggling back into his chest.

"Forever" he whispered back to her.

The following day, Lauren was up early getting herself ready for work when Joey began to stir from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, his arms reaching out to where Lauren should be laying still asleep.

"Erm babe, what are you doing?" he quizzed sitting up in bed

"Going to work silly, I do work now you know" she chuckled, as she continued to try and cover her bruise over her eye.

"No you're not, you were mugged last night you shouldn't be going to work today" he replied

"No I think you find I am baby, why should I hide at home all day, I want to work and anyway I'm getting a taxi there so I will be save promise" walking over and pecking him on the cheek.

"Okay but take your old phone so I can check that your safe okay, I meant it I need you safe". Joey got out of bed wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. He felt Laurens hands playing with his hair and she deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"Better go, bye babe" quickly kissing him again before leaving.

Joey sighed sitting back on the bed; he knew today all he would do was worry about Lauren, but she was being so brave so he would be too for her, she needed his strength now more than ever.

Lauren arrived at work, her colleagues noticing her cuts and bruises immediately rushing to ask her what had happened. From then Lauren spent the day retelling her story and was becoming sick and tired of being the victim. She buried her head into her work to get through the day.

"Hey Kel, what do you think" she quizzed her friend on her latest piece

"Love it, is that your boyfriend" replied Kelly, acknowledging her friends work

"Yeah it is, he is amazing so I can't wait for him to see it"

"He will love it promise, it is amazing" Kelly said before returning to her work.

Lauren really appreciated Kelly, she didn't keep questioning Lauren on her mugging she left her in piece and acted completely normal much to Laurens delight. She knew then that Kelly would be a good friend, or so she thought..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Lauren was mugged. Although she was still terrified, she knew that she had to get on with her life or it would haunt her forever. It didn't stop the nightmares that occurred. Joey was woken abruptly from his sleep, Lauren was tossing and turning in her sleep, her body restless as she fought with the demons in her dream. Joey knew he couldn't wake her up, but he tried to soothe her, cuddling closer to her body hoping she would settle. It wasn't till she started screaming that he realised how severe her fears were.

"Shh baby it's okay I'm here" he whispered trying to keep quite not to wake the rest of the Brannings.

Lauren's body jolted awake, she found herself dripping with sweat, crying uncontrollably. Luckily her rock, Joey was right next to her giving her all the support she needed. He wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks, kissing her forehead he laid her down next to him. His arms wrapping securely around her waist.

"I'm safe with you" she whispered to him, grateful he was there

"You always will be" he replied, holding her closer as they both went back to sleep.

At work Lauren had been growing in leaps and bounds. She had produced some outstanding work with she shared the joy with her friend Kelly. Kelly had become a strong friend for Lauren. They went out to bars after work, Lauren invited Kelly to meet the family including Joey. She made a positive impact on everyone. Finally a friend that her family actually like.

Lauren was packing up her belongings to head home after a long day.  
"Lauren, why don't we head to that club near yours?" Kelly asked

"Yeah that sounds good, shall I round some of my friends up?" Lauren replied as they headed for a taxi rank

"Yeah get Joey and that out" Kelly shouted as she waved off Lauren, "Text me".

Lauren rang round everyone arranging the night out.

"Babe? Were going to R&R tonight your coming right" Lauren shouted up the stairs to Joey who had just come out the shower

"Yeah course babe, I'll get ready" he replied rushing into the bathroom to do his hair

Lauren was all ready go, she decided on wearing her favourite outfit, a short black bodycon dress with a low V cut showing her perfect cleavage. She curled her hair leaving a few loose curls, a small amount of red lipstick and her black stilettos.

"Wow, you look hot" Joey eyed her from head to toe, taking her hand and making their way to the club.

"Kelly is going to meet us here babe, I may try and set her up with someone" Lauren shouted over the loud club music.

Joey wasn't sure what to make of Kelly. She seemed nice enough, but there was something about her, the way she looked at Joey whenever Lauren brought her round. He tried to brush it off as being friendly, trying to get to know her friends boyfriend better, but deep down he knew that look, he had experience it from so many girls, it became uncomfortable.

Lauren had dragged Joey onto the dance floor. Although he hated dancing, with Lauren it was different. She was so sexy when she danced he didn't mind as long as everyone else knew she was with him. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and she danced into his body, swaying to the music, knowing full well she was rubbing up against his bulge. This made his hold on her tightens, making her giggle as he whispered into her ear.

"KELLY" Lauren shouted moving away from Joey's body and dragging him with her to meet Kelly.

"Hey honey" Kelly greeted her, "Joey nice to see you" focusing her attention to him

"Yeah hi" he replied pulling Lauren tightly against his side, his hand placed on her hip, he was making a statement and making sure it got noticed, as Kelly's eyes flicked down to his hand positioning.

Lauren didn't even notice Joey's coldness towards Kelly as they continued to chat away, before moving to the dance floor. Joey decided to stay at the bar, occasionally turning his attention to Lauren and engaging in conversation with Fatboy and Tyler.

Kelly kept fixating on Joey, she knew Lauren hadn't noticed and even if she had she wasn't bothered with her.

"I'm going to the loo" Lauren motioned towards to toilet blowing a kiss in Joey's direction.

Kelly decided this was a perfect opportunity now Lauren was out the way.

"Hi" she whispered in his ear leaning on his broad shoulders

"Oh hi" Joey shifted uncomfortably

"I've seen you looking at me, I know" she continued leaning closer to him

"Not quite sure what you mean Kelly" Joey noticed her closeness

"I know you like me it's been obvious" she replied before diving in towards Joey's lips and kissing him.

Joey wasn't sure what to do with himself, he felt sick and angry at the same time.

"Get off me, what do you think you're playing at" he shouted above the music pushing her away from him.

Kelly stood in disbelief, angry that he had rejected her

Lauren had returned from the toilet, walking over to where everyone was stood. She noticed Joey looking uncomfortable, she began to walk over to him but Kelly stepped in front of her.

"Babe, I don't know how to say this, but Joey tried to kiss me" she lied, a small smirk appearing on her face

"What?" Lauren looked like she had been kicked in the stomach

"He kissed me, I had to push him away" she carried on with her innocent routine

Lauren became breathless as her eyes locked with Joey's, he knew instantly something was wrong as he pushed through the crowd towards her.

"Baby, what's happened?" placing his arms on her shoulders looking into her brown eyes that began welling with tears.

"I know what just happened, you better explain and fast" she said almost silently under her breath, Joey looked into her eyes, he could sense her fear, her insecurities rising to the surface.

Joey began to explain to Lauren that Kelly had made a move on him, then it clicked it all made sense. The reason why Kelly always wanted to come to Laurens, why she suggested Joey always going where they went. Of course, Joey was the best looking guy around but she thought their friendship was real and that was what hurt Lauren more than anything.

"Bitch" Lauren muttered under her breath to Joey making him chuckle as he kissed her cheek.

Lauren pushed past Joey and headed towards Kelly who was nursing a drink at the bar.

"Hey have you spoken to him, you know I told him no" keeping up her version of events. Lauren knew Joey would never cheat on her, she trusted him more than she trusted herself.

"Listen up you scheming little bitch, you think you can befriend me to get closer to my boyfriend, wrong, I am no mug and I certainly am not a fool. I trust Joey more than anything, you're a disgusting liar and we are done" as Lauren finished her speech she picked up the drink Kelly had just ordered and tipped it on her head leaving a speechless Kelly wiping it from her eyes.

"Bitch" Lauren shouted before taking Joeys hand and leaving the club. He couldn't believe what he just saw, this sexy, feisty Lauren Branning was back and she certainly wasn't taking any prisoners.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lauren awoke from her rather deep sleep. She found Joey draped over her body in a protective manor. He had spent the early hours of the mornings holding Lauren as she wept, upset over what had transpired at the club. She thought she had a new friend, unfortunately for Lauren she was wrong, another person who she couldn't trust.

She lay there stroking his hair as he slept, his head rested on her chest. He looked peaceful for once, not a single frown or worry line on his forehead which was usually caused by Lauren. She loved the way his hair was fluffy in the morning, it made him look young, which he was although he acted way above his actual years. She snuggled closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body against her own, it was soothing. Lauren felt Joey stir from his sleep as his hands crept up her leg to rest on her waist.

"Mmm morning baby" he whispered kissing her naked stomach

"Morning yourself" placing a kiss onto his head

"How are you feeling after last night?" hesitation within his voice

"Fine, she was a bitch anyways" she replied sternly, not wanting to think another second or Kelly.

This made Joey smirk. He loved feisty Lauren, she was sexy, brave and was the biggest part of her personality, although it barely made an appearance, it was usually covered with hurt, fears and mostly sarcasm.

Joey was jolted from his thoughts as Lauren rolled him over climbing on top of him so she was now straddling him.

"I like being on top" she whispered blushing, "I get to watch your reaction, appreciate you" blushing again.

"Babe, I do not mind you being on top, trust me" he scoffed.

"Do you mind if I do this" she replied peppering kisses from his neck, moving herself slowly down his body, deliberately grazing her crutch slowly over his, noticing Joe release a moan of satisfaction from his pursed lips. Her trail of kisses stopping just above the band of his boxers. Her hands lightly tracing where her lips had previously sat before pulling them down and exposing him. Before Joey had a second thought, Lauren had him in her mouth, her tongue playing around before sucking. Joey gasped as he relished the pleasure and the build-up to his climax. Lauren felt his hands knot in her hair as he was closer to finishing, finally releasing his sexual pleasure. Lauren crawled back up his body with a smirk on her face. He brushed the stray hair from her face placing a kiss on her lips.

"You are naughty, you know that?" he asked his girlfriend who had a very satisfied look across her face

"Don't you just love it" she replied pushing him back down from his sitting position, grabbing the quilt and pulling it back over them giggling as she did.

The weekend was over and Lauren was back to work on a normal Monday morning. Her weekend had been packed full of some intense love making sessions with Joey. He knew what she liked and he knew how to do it well. Laurens hand became rather sweaty as she sat on the train reminiscing about their weekend. She bit down on her lip as she reminded herself of their heated moments in the car lot, on the sofa, in her bedroom, on her bedroom floor and definitely not forgetting against the kitchen side. She then noticed herself blushing and composed herself before heading from the train to work.

Lauren arrived at work, whipping out her phone to text Joey quickly before continuing with her exhibition pieces.

**"I want you when I get home, got it? L xx"** SENT

_"Oh babe, you were already going to get it ;) J xx"_ she giggled at his response

**"Laters sexy, I love you L xx"** she hit send before picking up her paint brush.

Lauren had finally finished her last exhibition piece for the Life art show. Her boss wanted her art work to be featured and was thoroughly impressed by the work she had produced. Lauren for once for was proud of herself, in particular the piece on Joey. She wasn't sure how he would react to it, but she loved it and it was going in pride place.

The night of the exhibition came around a few days later. The whole family had been invited, much to Laurens dislike because wherever the whole family went so did drama and trouble. She would of much preferred just for Joey to go, but they all insisted.

"Right lets get this over and done with" she sighed placing her earrings in. Lauren had chosen one of her classier dresses for the evening. A Black peplum dress with a bold gold necklace matching her black wedges and pale blazer.

"You look gorgeous" Joey whispered in her ear, giving her a small peck on her cheek.

"Oh honey, look at you all grown up" Tanya stated making her way from the hallway with the rest of the family in pursuit.

"Yeah yeah, come on lets go" she replied grabbing Joeys hand and jumping in the car.

The Brannings pulled up outside Life gallery. Climbing out the car, they followed Lauren up the stairs into the entrance. It was much bigger than they ever imagined. They were greeted with a glass of champagne from a waiter and shown through to the main hall where all the exhibitions were.

"Show us your work Lauren" Max said nudging his daughter

Lauren took a deep breath and headed towards the middle where her work was position, "Look, don't expect too much" she sighed her nerves getting the better of her, Joey squeezing her hand tightly in reaction to her comment.

Lauren walked ahead, unveiling her work. There sat three huge canvases. The first canvas was a painting of Max, Tanya, Abi and Oscar. The detail to their features were astonishing to Tanya who began to well up with pride. On the second canvas lay a painting with the name 'Strangers' it consisted of a view of the Thames sidewalk and faces of strangers making a collection of about 100 faces. The third and final canvas was the one Lauren was most nervous about as she studied the faces of her family and finally Joeys face. The final canvas has a collage of Joey. His portrait outline taking up the whole of the frame, but it was the detail inside which made him gasp. His face and features were made up of words and expressions he had said to her since they had met.

The words forever, love, hope and happiness being written in bold. In smaller writing were quotations Joey had said to her such as "I love you", "I'm proud of you", "You can trust me" and "I love a challenge". Every single word he had said to her was writing in the outline of his face.

Lauren who was still watching Joey's reaction, was interrupted by her boss.

"Oh hi, you must be Laurens family, I'm Marge Laurens boss, were so proud of the work she had produced, I hope your all enjoying it" she greeted the Brannings

"Yes we love it" Tanya replied wiping a few stray tears of pride from her eyes.

"Lovely to meet you all, see you tomorrow Lauren" Marge rushed off to greet her next family.

"So what do you all think?" Lauren asked nervously

"Oh babe, were so proud of you, you have such a talent its ridiculous really" Max replied hugging her daughter closely as the rest of the family began congratulating her. Joey had still not answered, noticing this Lauren stepped away from her family who began looking at the other pieces.

"Well" Lauren stepped to the side of Joey so they were standing looking at his portrait collage.

"I'm speechless" he replied still studying it.

"Do you like it?" she asked sheepishly

"Like it? Bit of an understatement, it is amazing Lauren" grabbing her face and kissing her lips fiercely.

"How did you remember all of what I've said to you" still mesmerised by the writing and quotations

"I remember everything you say Joey, every word you say to me, your just so special to me" she whispered back to him.

Joey was left speechless again, this girl stood in front of him meant more to him now than ever before. She laid her heart on the line with this, exposing her honest feelings for him he couldn't love her anymore or he might burst. His next move surprised himself just as much as it did Lauren.

"**Marry me**" he proclaimed, as he watched Laurens eyes pop open,

"**Marry me Lauren**" ….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Marry me Lauren"…_

Lauren stood gawping at Joey who was now down on one knee. Speechless was an understatement, she couldn't quite believe what just came from his mouth. Everything she could possibly want was right in front of her offering her the future she dreamed of, yet the words couldn't escape her lips.

"Don't be scared baby, do what your heart tells you" he whispered to her

The whole of the exhibition had now directed their attention to the young couple. The Branning's all staring in complete shock, Tanya placing her hand on her heart and one covering her mouth which had pretty much dropped to the floor.

Joey had begun to shake slightly, it seemed like hours since the words left his mouth and Lauren still hadn't replied. He knew he had caught her off guard, let's face it he caught himself off guard. Then the word he had been dying to hear was said.

"Yes" she whispered, as her beautiful brown eyes began to well up

"**YES**" she shouted this time before tackling Joey to the floor screaming

The whole room burst into applause and cheers as the rest of the family joint the couple.

"I can't believe what you just asked me" still clutching onto Joey, holding his face between her hands kissing him uncontrollably.

"You're going to be my wife" he replied a huge grin crossing his face, kissing his fiancée back.

Joey turned his attention to Max, reaching his hand out to shake his.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission Max, it was a kind of spur of the moment thing" awkwardly rubbing the back of his head

"You would have got it anyway Joe; just you look after her okay?" Max replied patting his future son in law on the back.

"I'd do nothing less I promise" Joey said sternly, a cheeky grin still plastered on his face.

Tanya broke up the celebrations, announcing they were all heading to The Vic for champagne.

"Come on love birds, plenty of time for that later" she called over to Joey and Lauren who were holding each other, Lauren still placing kisses on his face.

"Were coming women" Lauren shouted back grasping his hand never wanting to let go, her happiness excelling through the roof. This was the perfect day and Lauren couldn't be any happier.

The car ride home was loud as everyone was talking about the engagement. It was probably the best news the family had received the whole year. Joey sat in the back with Lauren, her head resting on his broad shoulder. Her hand entwined with his. She sighed occasionally with pure happiness, she was engaged, who would of thought, Lauren Branning getting married. Joey brushed the back of her hand with his thumb, kissing her head that was rested on his shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear, his lips so close it tickled Lauren found it arousing.

"I love you too" she looked up into his brown eyes meaning every single word.

Soon enough they had arrived back on the square. Walking into The Vic, they found Sharon and Uncle Jack with the rest of the family and some friends gathered with champagne glasses.

"What's going on?" Lauren quizzed rather confused

"Well I rang Jack, told him to gather the bunch and get some champagne in" Max replied rolling his eyes at an oblivious Lauren

"What's the big news" Uncle Jack questioned, as the rest of the family stood silently.

Lauren took a deep breath and was just about to open her mouth as Joey jumped in.

"Me and Lauren are getting married" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"OH MY GOD" screeched Alice as she bolted towards her brother and cousin, squeezing them into a hug. Suddenly congratulations burst from the room as the family celebrated the news.

It had been a long and tiring evening and Lauren was desperate for some time alone with Joey. She found herself brushing her foot up his leg next to hers. Catching Joey's attention, he noted the burning desire in her eyes knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Take me home babe" she whispered, her forehead resting against his.

Joey gulped, taking Lauren's hand and pulling her up to stand next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, lightly smacking her bum.

"We're going to make a move, you lot enjoy the rest of the evening, we will see you all tomorrow" he said to Max and Tanya, waving as they exited the pub.

Once out of the pub, Joey threw Lauren over his shoulder, Lauren bursting in laughter as he hurried to the house. Placing Lauren down outside the door, he scrambled for his keys to open the door as Lauren began unbuttoning his shirt, placing a single kiss when each button began revealing his chest.

"Babe, if you don't let me open the door, I'll do you on the steps" Grabbing Laurens hands as he finally got the door open.

There seemed no time to get upstairs to the bedroom, as they stripped each other of their clothing. Laurens legs were now wrapped around his waist as he tried navigating his way to the sofa, bumping into the door as he did so. Lauren felt her back hit the living room wall as her hands fiddled with his belt buckle. Joey placed kisses down her neck, stopping and sucking on her sweet spot, his hands roaming underneath her dress, yanking it up from the hem over her head so she was left in her underwear. His hands skimmed down over her body, stopping at her waist gripping on tighter as their lips met violently again.

"Wall or sofa" Joey panted breathlessly

"Wall" she managed to choke back, her breathing as raged as his

Joey smirked at her response, reached on hand round to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor where her dress was. Lauren used her foot to push his boxers off exposing his ever growing bulge. She gasped, biting down on her lip as Joey fondled with her knickers, pulling them from her, letting his fingers roam over her mound. He positioned himself, before entering her, letting out a pent up groan from his swollen lips. He buried his head in her neck as he thrust harder into her as louder moans escaped her mouth, her fingers knotted in the hair at the base of his head.

Both reaching their peak, Joey began to thrust faster, speeding up his pace, the moans from Lauren sealing his satisfaction as he whispered her name as he peaked, Lauren seconds behind him. Removing himself from her, their foreheads rested on one and other as they try to regain a normal breathing motion. He placed Lauren down on her feet, although she was unsteady as she let her body move down the wall so she was sat on the floor.

"Wow" she panted, placing Joey's shirt over her head to cover her naked body.

Joey sat down next to her, wiping the sweat dew from his brow.

"That was amazing" he chuckled, pulling her in towards his naked chest

"You can say that again" she replied curling herself into his body

Both sat in silence, embracing each other. Content with just being in each other's company.

"You proposed to me" she giggled into his chest

"Did I?" he raised an eyebrow

"Oh shut your face, you can't take it back now" smacking his leg as he turned to face her, brushing the hair away from her shoulders, her head now between his palms, he just stared into her eyes smiling.

"I would never take it back, you're going to be my wife, forever baby" he replied, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her nose.

Lauren scrunched up her nose, giggling at the feeling of his lips on her nose.

"**Forever**" she repeated


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lauren had awoken rather early for her. Joey was still asleep, his alarm not due to go off for another 20 minutes. She lay content next to him, raising her left hand up above the covers, looking at her empty ring finger. She hadn't even thought about a ring, and to be honest it hadn't bothered her, she wasn't a flashy type, but she wanted everyone to take the engagement seriously. She sighed, still looking at her hand, she hadn't realised Joey had stirred as was now looking at Lauren studying her hand as it clicked, god he hadn't got her a ring, soon she would think he didn't mean it.

Lauren rolled over to snuggle against his chest, Joey snapping his eyes shut to pretend he was still asleep. She traced her fingers over his bare chest muttering to inwardly about how silly she was feeling over a ring.

"Lauren your just being a div" she sighed, Joey feeling much guiltier now.

Lauren had set off early for work leaving Joey to get ready for a day at the car lot. He couldn't stop thinking about a ring. He knew it had to be special, something with meaning that would mean so much to Lauren.

"ABS" he shouted up the stairs, gaining the attention of his soon to be sister in law.

"Yeah? What's up?" she shouted back now standing at the top of the stairs.

"Wanna help me with a ring for Lauren?" he enquired, noticing a smile appear across her face

"Of course! YAY" she skipped down the stairs, pulling Joey out the house with her.

Joey and Abi trailed through plenty of jewellery shops, but nothing stood out to them, nothing was special enough for Lauren, she deserved the best because she was the best. Just then an idea struck Joey, sharing his idea with Abi who was now close to tears.

"Oh my god, Joey she will love that" she whispered hugging her older cousin tightly.

"Right lets head back before your dad has my guts for garters" he laughed, swinging his protective arm around his little cousin heading for the train.

Laurens engagement was still the talk of the square, eventually the news spreading to a not so happy Lucy Beale. Her face turned to thunder when she found out, she wasn't going to lie down and take it, she wanted Joey and if Lauren wanted a fight she was going to get one.

Lauren arrived home, exhausted from a busy day. She flopped down on the sofa, kicking off her heels, propping her feet up on the table. She sighed, noting the house was silent, peaceful finally for once. She hadn't realised Joey standing in the door way watching her, until she went to switch on the lamp.

"Oh hi baby" she giggled slightly startled

"Hey" his voice raspy with a sexy tone, he walked over pulling Lauren to her feet

"I've got something for you" he continued, holding her hands in his own

"If it was what you gave me against that wall last night I won't be complaining" she winked at him as he smirked at her remark

"Nope, it's not that although I may relive it later if you're lucky" he replied stroking her hands

"My proposal was wrong last night" he started, looking deep into her eyes, Lauren stared at him confused, slightly scared wondering if he was taking it back.

"I should have had a ring, but I didn't because it was spontaneous, in the moment" Lauren let out a breath she had held in with relief

"But I want to do it properly now" he bent down on one knee, pulling out a ring box, she gasped not expecting what Joey was going to do.

"Will you marry me?" he said opening the ring box, revealing a engagement ring, a gold band with a large diamond in the centre surrounded by six smaller diamonds. Laurens hand went straight to her mouth muffling the gasp she let out.

"This was my nans ring, she wanted you to have it when she knew I had proposed" gazing into her eyes.

"Yes of course I will" she croaked as she began to cry with happiness, Joey sliding the gorgeous ring onto her finger, picking her up and spinning her around.

"God I love you" she proclaimed kissing his lips so passionately.

"I love you more" he replied, picking her up bridal style carrying her up to their bedroom.

The news of their engagement was still fresh, people who were so against them at first now congratulating them on the street. Finally things were looking up for the young couple who had faced all the odds from the beginning, coming out the other side stronger than ever.

Lauren had decided to buy a present for Joey. Since most men didn't get an engagement ring, she thought buying him the next best thing. A new car. She had started earning some serious money as her paintings were being sold at a fast rate, saving the money for something special and before she knew it she had over £15K in her account. She knew Joey loved car's, it was just hard affording one working two low paid jobs. She had decided on buying him a black Audi A3, it was the car he had constantly gone on and on about, just like boy's did. Max helped her seal the deal, before bringing it to the square late at night whilst Joey slept. Lauren had even placed a new underwear set in the glove box, knowing he would appreciate christening his new car.

The following day, Lauren awoke Joey from his sleep.

"Wake up baby, I got a surprise for you" she whispered into his ear her breath tickling it.

"Mmm a surprise for me, what do you mean?" he questioned rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Not telling, get dressed meet me downstairs" placing a swift kiss on his cheeks before running to the bathroom to get changed.

Joey slid out the bed pulling on his trackie bottoms and sweat shirt. Lauren was stood eagerly by the front door, her hands slightly shaking as she took his hand in her own.

"Okay, don't kill me promise?" she said covering his eyes with her hands

"I promise" he replied now unable to see

"SURPRISE" she whispered into his ear, pealing her hands away from his face revealing the car parked down the bottom of the steps, she placed the keys in his hands before engaging his reaction.

Joey stood speechless, staring at his dream car, glancing between the car and Lauren.

"You got me a car" he managed to choke out

"Yep, kind of a thank you, engagement present" she replied pulling him down the steps towards it.

Joey was still in shock, this beautiful, amazing girl had just bought him the car he had always dreamt of, he snapped out of his trance picking her up kissing her lips fiercely.

"I love you so much" he shouted out between kisses, Lauren giggled as he placed kisses out her neck, before placing her down to look at his new car.

"Oh my god, oh my god" he kept repeating as he opened the door sitting in the driver's seat, his hands brushing over the steering wheel.

Lauren opened the passenger door, hoping in still watching Joey as he obsessed over the car.

"Open the glove box" she smirked as Joey raised his eyebrow, he pulled down the lever, pulling out the underwear set from the small bag. He glanced at Lauren who was biting down on her lip seductively.

"Give me a second" she quickly whipped the underwear from his clutches jumping out the car running into the house. She emerged 2 minutes later, her long black coat wrapped tightly around her body, stepping back into the car. She pulled open the tie on the front of her jacket revealing the new underwear on her slim body. Joey smirked, leaning over to the passenger seat, his fingers lightly brushing the lace material covering her sex.

"Take me for a spin, you might be able to get me out of this" leaning in to rest her forehead against his.

"You don't have to ask me twice" he rasped, switching on the engine of his new car, pushing his foot on the accelerator so the car hissed a sex groan, before speeding off to find a remote stop to christen it.

"Wow" Joey panted, as Lauren leant against his chest, her straddling him on the driver's seat.

"That was hot babe" she replied, resting her hands on the head rest.

"I still can't believe you bought me this car, it's too much Lauren" he pulled her head back to rest against his.

"It's not enough" she said, leaving Joey even more confused, "You've given me a future, given me everything I could possibly want, you're the one who urged me to go for the job, you're the one who saved me from my drinking spiral, you're the one who I'm spending my future with" glancing down at her engagement ring, "This is just a small something as a thank you, for saving me, for loving me" kissing his lips softly, looking into his brown eyes.

"You saved me too" he replied,

**"You saved me"**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joey had practically slept in his new car; you couldn't get him out of the thing. Lauren pulled back the curtain to see him washing it. It was the middle of winter and he was out there with a bucket and sponge, her heart fluttered at how cute he was. Pulling back the curtain Lauren sat down to watch some tele, missing what was about to transpire outside.

Lucy had been watching Joey for about 20 minutes. She had a plan in mind, a plan to get Joey back to her. For some deluded reason she thought he wanted her, she couldn't be further from the truth if she tried.

Strutting over to Joey, she proceeded to lean up against his car.

"Nice car" she studied him as he carried on cleaning

"Yep" he replied, not want to get into any kind of conversation with her, wishing she would just crawl back under the rock she came from.

"Mind if I have a look inside" opening the driver's door, sitting into the seat before Joey could even reply.

"Go on then quickly" just wanting to get rid of her, staring up at the house hoping Lauren wouldn't come out anytime soon and end up flipping out. Little did he realise Lucy had pulled out a pair of her knickers placing them under the passenger chair and putting a picture of herself in the glove box. She wanted Joey back and this is how she would do it.

"It is so nice, lucky you" she smirked jumping out the car, "See you around" letting her hand slide down his arm walking off towards the café.

Joey finished off washing his car, walking inside deciding to tell Lauren about his awkward meeting with Lucy.

"You never guess what just happened" rubbing his cold hands together lifting Laurens legs up from the sofa sliding underneath them.

"What?" she replied turning her attention away from the tele.

"Really strange encounter with Lucy" raising his eyebrow

"Eww unlucky" was all she had to say, she hated talking about Lucy with Joey, images of them together popping into her head, although it was so long ago she couldn't help it.

"Very strange" he murmured stroking his hand up and down her leg, "Very strange indeed".

"JOEY" Lauren shouted up the stairs, "JOEY" now getting frustrated at the fact he wasn't replying, even though he was in the bath.

"Babe, I think I left my purse in your car, just going to get it" she shouted again hoping he would hear.

Lauren hurried down the steps to the car, pressing the unlock button and jumping swiftly into the passenger seat.

"Where the bloody hell is it?" she muttered to herself, raking around his car, knowing he would get seriously annoyed if he saw the mess she was causing.

Lauren placed her hand under the seat to see if she could feel her purse, when she felt a lacey material in her hand, pulling it out from the seat, holding the underwear in her hands. She studied the knickers, they didn't look like her style, bit to slutty for her taste. Glancing up at the house to check Joey hadn't emerged she continued to look around his car confused by what she had found. Opening the glove compartment, a picture caught her eye, she smiled inwardly thinking Joey had put a picture of her in his car. Pulling the photo out, she suddenly felt sick. It was a picture of Lucy, a rather revealing picture at that. Then it clicked, the underwear was Lucy's. Trying hard to hold back the fierce tears that were approaching, knowing full well what it meant. Lauren took a deep hard breath before getting out the car slamming the door and making her way back to the house.

By now Joey was down from his bath watching the football, as Lauren stormed through to the living room, tears streaming down her face.

"Babe, what's happened?" Joey jumped to his feet going to pull Lauren into a hug when she bolted away from his advances.

"Babe?" shocked at why she wouldn't go near him.

Lauren held up the offending items, proceeding to throw them at Joey, "Found these in your car, the car I bought you" she then slid off her ring, slamming it down on the table.

"Were done" she simply stated before running out the house, sobbing erratically.

Joey was left standing in complete shock. Picking up the underwear and photo, he had realised what just happened. Lucy had set him up, and god she had set him up good. Picking up the engagement ring he ran after Lauren. How could she think that he would cheat on her, she meant the world to him he made sure she knew it every day.

After searching for Lauren for seemed like hours, he still had no luck. Where the hell had she gone? Phoning Tanya giving her a full explanation of what had occurred, Tanya told him the only other place she would be, Bradleys grave.

Lauren was slumped next to her brother's grave, holding tightly to a bottle of vodka. Joey approached with caution knowing she would try and run when she saw him. He glanced at the bottle she was holding, sighing, this was a step back.

"Lauren" he sighed crouching down to her level, to meet her eye line.

"I haven't drank any, before you start judging" she snapped back at him

"I need to explain, you have got it all wrong.," he started as Lauren butted in "ALL WRONG ALL FUCKING WRONG" standing up to move past him, Joey grabbing hold of her hands.

"Mind your language with me" he stated "Yes all wrong, Lucy set me up, you know I said she spoke to me well she was looking at the car, she must of put the stuff in there without me knowing" his hands firmly gripping Laurens shoulders as she started crying again.

"I am so stupid" she sobbed leaning into his chest, "So stupid".

"I'm just mad Lauren, I mean seriously I proposed to you, how would you even think I could cheat on you?" shifting away from her.

"Oh come on, I found knickers and her picture in your car, I mean what was I supposed to think" holding her hand out for him to take it.

"Trust me" he replied taking her hand.

"I do trust you Joe, sometimes I just.." she paused not wanting to finish her sentence.

"You just what?" even more confused, tipping her chin up so she had to look at him.

"I just think, I don't deserve you, so I'm always waiting for something to tear us apart" she whispered letting the tears fall down her face, "I am always waiting for someone I love to be taken from me" glancing down at Bradley's grave then back up to Joey's eyes.

"Oh Lauren" brushing her hair behind her ear, "When I proposed to you, I promised a life time together, I am never going anywhere, ever" placing a soft kiss on his tear stained lips.

"Like you said, we will die together, because no life without you in it isn't worth living" he whispered to her, tears now falling from his eyes as he pulled her forehead to rest against his.

"I love you Joey" cuddling into his chest

"I love you more baby" holding her close to him, just the two of them in the moment.

Lauren was the first to break the moment, leaning away from his chest.

"Umm, Joe, can I have my ring back?" her face flushing red slightly with embarrassment.

"Of course you muppet" pulling the ring from his coat pocket placing it back in its rightful place.

"What are we going to do about Lucy?" he asked sheepishly, not wanting to bring her up, but she needed to be sorted out.

"Leave her to me, by the time I'm done, she's going to wish she hadn't messed with me" a smirk covering her face, Joey laughing at how determined she looked.

"No one messes with Lauren Branning" she stated

**"Ever".**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lauren was fuming, she was so angry her head was nearing explosion. The last time she felt this mad, she ended up running over her dad; this was going to turn ugly.

She had been pacing the living room for the past hour, Joey watching her closely. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, she was completely shut off, and he knew she was pissed off but he hadn't seen her like this before. One push and she would go off the edge.

Without notice Laurens head snapped up as she darted for the front door, swinging it open leaving it practically hanging from its hinges. Lauren marched over to the café, Joey closely behind her worried what she was about to do next. He watched his fiery fiancée striding closer to the destination her long glossy hair swaying in the crisp breeze matching her curvy hips. The skin between her top and tightest jeans showing. God she looked hot, a fleeting thought passing through Joey's head before snapping out of it and rushing after a very angry Lauren.

Lauren walked into the café, spotting Lucy chatting to a group of boys, noticing she had just served them all full breakfast, Lauren took the opportunity to humiliate her, grabbing Lucy's head and ponytail pushing her face into one of the breakfasts, before pulling her by her hair out of the café, leaving half the customers in complete shock and the other half in laughter.

Joey stood in complete disbelief as a breakfast faced Lucy appeared from the café being pulled by Lauren who had a face of thunder. She finally released Lucy from her grip pushing her as she did so.

Lucy now wiping the contents of a full English from her face, launched herself at Lauren, but found herself being blocked by Joey who stood in her way protecting his fiancée.

"Move out my way Joey" Lucy spat through clenched teeth

"Doubt it, think I'm going to let you hurt Lauren, you must be kidding me" he stated, arms firmly crossed, he wasn't budging.

"It's okay Joey, I got this" lightly brushing her hand on his shoulders moving around his protective stance. Joey took a step backing; he knew Lauren needed to do this.

The market had turned silent as everyone watched for Laurens next move.

"I'm going to say this once Lucy, ONCE" taking a step forward towards Lucy

"You ever, EVER try and pull a stunt like that again, I will do more than plant your ugly face in a breakfast, you ever try to come between me and Joey again or meddle in my life, I am stating this now, you will spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder" taking another step closer, "Don't you ever come near to me again, I don't want to see you, I don't want to speak to you, I am going to promise you this now from this point on you are dead to me, we are done" finishing her epic speech by planting a sharp slap across Lucy's face.

"Got it?" before grabbing Joey's hand and strutting off towards number 5.

Lauren could hear the sound of the people in the market clapping, she wanted to turn around and see Lucy's face, but from that moment then she promised never to look back, she was the past.

"LAUREN" Abi shouted as she ran into the house looking for her sister.

"Yeah, in here" she replied.

"Oh my god, Jay just told me what happened, the whole square is talking about it" Abi could barely contain her shock "They are saying you dived her face into a breakfast for slapping her head practically off her shoulders" pride shining through her voice.

Lauren rolled her eyes, why on earth was her sister so excited about it.

"Well she got what was coming to her, sour face". Lauren mumbled to Joey who was in hysterics. The day had just been crazy. He couldn't quite believe what happened himself.

"Telling ya now Abs, she was amazing, Lauren Branning Tyson, ding ding" he chimed poking Laurens side making her giggle.

"Well now you know not to mess with me" tickling him back, trying to pin him down, failing miserably.

Abi stood in the doorway watching the two interact. Joey made Lauren feel alive, she was invincible with him. Smiling at the two knowing it was her cue to leave as things would probably get very steamy at any point, she turned around making her way back out the house.

Joey heard the door shut, noticing Abi had left the two alone. He decided to admit defeat against Lauren's tickles, she wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Okay okay you win" holding his hands above his head.

"Mmm what do I get for winning" raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Umm a pat on the back, congrats" he chuckled lightly as Lauren burst into laughter

"Not funny at all, but I suppose you know if you don't want to.." Lauren swiftly getting up from the sofa, "I can amuse myself in other ways" pulling her t-shirt over her head dropping to the floor. Joey gulped as she bit down on her lip.

"Is it me or is it hot in here" watching Joeys expressions changing and she continued to strip in front of him.

"Might go and you know take a cold shower" turning to walk out the room unhooking her bra and throwing it a speechless Joey. God she was hot when she was confident.

"I think I need one" he gulped looking down at his growing bulge in his jeans. She had the affect over him, no other girl ever had. He could probably get horny just from her talking let alone performing a strip tease.

"Wait up" he shouted scrambling from the sofa racing up the stairs, hearing Lauren laughing at his sudden reaction.

Lauren switched the shower on, stepping in, pulling Joey in with her their eyes ever drifting apart.

The water cascaded over their bodies, Joey brushing his hands down over her wet hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling their naked bodies together. He placed a kiss on her forehead, his hands skimming down her wet body. Lauren reached up on her tip toes kissing his lips softly stroking his wet hair. Just the two of them, no words spoken, the water falling around them as they enjoyed the moment, their moment.

"I am so in love with you" he whispered his eyes burning into hers

"I'm so in love" she replied, her heart pounding, bursting with love.

Joey smiled his gorgeous grin, the one he only saved for Lauren, the one that made her heart melt completely. He then picked her up, pushing her body up against the shower wall. His lips meeting hers passionately as their tongues moved in sync to each other. Placing a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck, Lauren leaning her head back so he could reach her sweet spot. Her nails digging into his shoulders as the fire ignited within them. Joey easing himself into her, a gasp releasing from her lips mimicking his. The passion intensifying as they both reached their peaks, groaning as they melted within each other.

"_Loving you is dangerous_" he whispered their foreheads resting against each other regaining a normal breath

"**_But what's life without danger_**" she whispered back stroking his cheek

"_Meaningless_" watching her smile to his response.

"**Meaningless"** she stated


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Two chapters coming tonight, sorry it is so late, ENJOY x

Tanya had decided to throw a surprise engagement party for Lauren and Joey. This was going to be more difficult than she thought with Joey working at R&R, the venue for the party. After pulling some strings with Sharon, Tanya had managed to get Joey off of work a few days before it.

"I don't understand why I'm not on this rota" Joey complained to Lauren, the day before the surprise party.

"It's so strange, she knows you need the money" Lauren replied, switching the tele off to focus on Joey.

"I'm going to have to speak to her" Joey said getting up from the sofa, pecking Lauren on the cheek before making his way over to the club.

"Hello, Sharon you in" Joey called out, noticing the club was empty. Opening the office door, he popped his head around, the office was empty and that was when he noticed a lot of boxes stuffed into the corner. Curiosity getting the better of him, he made his way over to the boxes pecking inside, he pulled out decorations with the word Engagement plastered over it. Uh oh, they were planning a surprise party, of course it all made sense why he wasn't on the rota. Sharon would always give him extra work, he was the best barman that worked at R&R.

Putting the decorations back into the box, he hurried out of the office and back over to number 5 hoping to forget what he just uncovered. How on earth was he going to keep this a secret from Lauren? She could tell instantly when he was lying or keeping a secret, he might as well have It plastered over his forehead in writing.

"Tan?" he called out, arriving back at the house.

"Yeah through here Joey" she replied from the kitchen.

He walked past the living room, noticing Lauren engrossed in a programme.

"Tan, I kind of know about the party Friday" he whispered to his future mother in law. Tanya's face dropped instantly.

"Oh no! Who told you?, Does Lauren know?" slight panic and disappointment ringing in her voice.

"No no, of course not, I just went to the club and was being nosey and saw all the decorations" he replied smiling as a wash of relief wiped over her face.

"Oh Joey, you nosey parker, well just keep it hidden from Lauren okay?" turning back to her dinner preparations.

"Sure your secret is safe with me, oh and thank you by the way" he reached over giving Tanya a surprising hug.

Tanya blushed; Joey could be very sweet when he wanted to be.

The engagement party came around a few days later. Lauren still oblivious to what as being planned behind her back. Joey had left a note on the bed side table, leaving Lauren some instructions.

**Baby, pick your favourite dress, make yourself look even more gorgeous (If possible) and meet me in the gardens, I love you J xx**

Lauren studied the note carefully. What was he planning?. Lauren raked through her vast dress collection, finally picking one she had never worn before and slipping it over her head. Applying some make up and placing on her tallest heels and accessories, she was all ready for whatever he had planned.

Joey heard the door of number 5 slam shut as he stood patiently in the gardens. He was wearing his favourite suit. Slim black trousers with his tight white shirt a blazer to match. He knew this was Laurens favourite outfit, the look that swept across her face each time he wore it was priceless. Just then he was broken from his train of thought as he heard the sound of Laurens heels approaching.

She turned into the gardens seeing Joey in the suit, the one that made her heart pound out of her chest, the one that made her hands sweat, the one she constantly wanted to rip his out of. She gulped strutting towards her man.

"Hey babe" he greeted her, studying her appearance. Lauren looked drop dead gorgeous. She had chosen a new dress he had never seen before until now. A Tight white bodycon dress that sat just below her knees elongating her model like legs and curvy figure. The low V cut at the top revealed her very appealing top half, she had added a long gold chain with a heart on the end that rest between her breasts perfectly. Lauren had decided on curling her hair that now rested on her shoulders.

"You look fucking amazing" he pulled her close to his body kissing her lips hastily.

"Don't look too bad yourself Mr Branning, very handsome indeed" she whispered into his ear, sending a shock wave down his spine.

"Now where are we going" linking her arm through his as he began leading her towards the club.

"That would be telling wouldn't it" smacking her bum lightly making her girly giggle release from her lips.

"Ugh no fun Joe" rolling her eyes playfully.

He stopped outside the club, watching for her reaction. She stared at him confused, before he pulled her down the stairs of the club.

"Joe I don't think it's open" still looking at him confused as they walked into the pitch black club.

"SURPRISE" the lights flicked on as the sound of party poppers cracked from the room. Laurens mouth hung practically open as she looked at the huge collection of guest and family. Lauren looked at Joey who was smiling at her.

"What's all this?" she asked as her mum pulled her into a tight hug.

"Happy engagement baby" Tanya replied holding onto her eldest daughter.

"Oh mum" tears springing to her eyes, cuddling her back.

The rest of the guests approaching, wishing the couple a happy engagement. Lauren hugging them in turn for coming and celebrating. She glanced over to Joey who was talking to some friends. She caught his eye, cheekily winking at him, a huge smile spreading across his face before carrying on her conversation.

Joey made his way over to Lauren desperate to spend some time with her.

"Hey babe" kissing her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you so much Joey" her hands gripping onto his muscular arms.

"It wasn't me babe, it was your mum, I just had to keep quiet" he laughed brushing hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Cor that must have been hard, you got such a big gob" she laughed watching Joeys expression.

"The cheek of it" he replied pulling Lauren into his body, the air around them changing instantly as the sexual tension rose.

"You look so hot, if I could take you now I would" he whispered into her ear, his hand slipping down to her bum.

"I don't think the guest would appreciate us having hot sex in front of them do you?" she replied seductively her hand slipping from his bicep brushing down to the front of his trousers. Hearing Joey gasp quickly, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Later" his eyes burning with pure desire for her.

"Later" she mimicked placing a tender kiss on his lips, letting her tongue slid along his bottom lip. Pulling away knowing she had just made Joey about 1000 times hornier.

"Umm if I could all have your attention please" Max was stood with a microphone.

Lauren and Joey both laughed as Max swayed slightly from the alcohol he had consumed that evening.

"Now, were all here to celebrate Lauren and Joey, at first I wasn't sure if Joey was good enough for my Lauren.." Lauren rolling her eyes at her dad, "But he had certainly proved himself to me, I have never known someone who could take Laurens constant mood swings and sacasim so well as Joey" the guests chuckling including Joey. "Not only that but everyday I see how much he loves my daughter and I know he will make the perfect husband". The room clapping, Lauren leaning her head on Joey's shoulder.

"Now Lauren, well honey you haven't been the easiest of children have you?" laughing to himself, Lauren blushing at her dads comment. "But my life would of have been a lot less interesting without you in it babe, I never say this enough but god I am so proud of the women you have become and I know Joey is a huge part of the reason you are this person, I love you my little girl" Max becoming choked up, "So to the happy couple, please raise your glasses, Lauren and Joey"

"Lauren and Joey" chimed the guests all clinking the glasses as Lauren went over to hug Max, tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you dad" she whispered to him, holding him close to her, sure they argued a lot of the time but she loved her dad more than words.

The evening came to an end as the guest left, until it was just to two of them.

"Want to dance with me" Joey gestured holding his hand out to her, Lauren taking hold of it letting Joey pull her into his body.

They began swaying softly to the music playing. Just the two of them in their own world. Lauren resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes enjoying the moment between them.

Joey broke the silence between them, "You know what your dad said about me making you a better person?" he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah?" she replied looking up into his eyes.

_"What he didn't say was that, you make me a better person too Lauren"_ holding her face between his hands looking back into her eyes that began welling up with tears.

_"I can't imagine being without you"_ he whispered placing a kiss to her lips.

**_"You won't ever be_**" she replied resting her head back on his shoulder as they continued to sway to the music.

**"Ever**" holding him closer to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Since the beginning of the night Lauren had been desperate to rip Joey out of his suit. There was something about him in this particular one. The way his muscular arms bulged from the material, his shirt pulled tightly across his chest. His trousers fitted him perfectly, showing off his perfect bum and thighs.

Joey was giving a Lauren a piggy back from R&R to the house, her heels had started to kill her. Joey couldn't quite understand why girls wore them if all they do is hurt. Her could feel Lauren slipping her hands down into the top of his shirt, her other hand trailing down to the top of his trousers, un tucking his shirt and putting her hand down into his boxers. Joey gasped slightly as she felt for him, playing as Joey bit down on his lip.

"We're not going to make it home if you keep doing that" he managed to say between deep breaths trying to control himself. Lauren giggled into his ear as she nipped at it.

"I don't want to go home" as she continued to bite at his ear.

Joey picked up on what she was saying. They couldn't had sex tonight as everybody was home, he didn't felt disrespectful in some way, doing their daughter whilst they slept next door.

Joey turned direction heading towards the car lot. They were going to have sex tonight no matter where it was.

"Mmm I like your thinking Mr Branning" smirking Lauren as she tightened her grip in his boxers.

Lauren took the keys from his pocket, jumping down from his back, running around to unlock the door to the car lot. Joey brushing his fingers up and down the back of her dress, pulling the zip down. He then trailed his fingers over the skin that was now showing.

Lauren opened the door pulling Joey by his jacket lapels in, shutting it behind her. Pushing him over towards his desk she made him sit on it. Standing between his legs she placed her lips to his kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Her tongue in a battle with his own and they both fought for control. Lauren running her hands through his gorgeous hair. Joey pushed her dress down off of her shoulders leaving her standing in a hot pink set with matching suspenders. His eyes trailed slowly down her gorgeous body taking in every inch of it. Every time he was able to undress her he was mesmerised by how beautiful she was.

Lauren now getting frustrated with how much clothing Joey was wearing began to unbutton his shirt revealing his chiselled chest whilst Joey let his hands roam over her body occasionally skimming his fingers over her sex sending a shock wave through her body.

Pulling the shirt from his body, now attacking his trousers until he was left in just his boxer shorts, she led him over to the couch. Pulling him down on top of her, Joey kissing her neck fiercely reaching around to unhook her bra discarding it on the floor. His hands reaching over to play with her breasts, smirking as her nipples hardened under his touch. Lauren pushing his boxers down releasing his growing bulge bucking her hips up to feel it close to her sex.

Joey took her lace knickers in his hands pulling them from her, slowly entering into her. Moans escaping from both their lips as he gently thrusting into her. Lauren wrapping her legs around his waist to feel more of him inside her as the thrusts became deeper. Switching their position so she was now straddling him, Joey holding onto her hips delving deeper into her burying his head into her neck. Their peaks now reaching both gripping onto each other waiting for their release as a wave of sensation wiped through them, Joey bursting from the seams within her Lauren 2 seconds behind.

Both dropping back onto the couch catching their breaths, Joey lightly tracing his fingers along her thigh.

"I have wanted to do that all night" she giggled climbing on top of him after he placed his boxers back on.

"Mmm me too" pulling her closer into his naked chest.

"I want to get married as soon as possible" she proclaimed breaking the silence between them.

"Anything you want baby" he replied stroking her hair.

"Mum will have a fit when I tell her" she laughed thinking about her mum going crazy having to plan a wedding with no time.

"I cannot wait to see you in a wedding dress" he murmured catching her attention

"Why do you say that?" she replied now intrigued

"Because you will look outstanding, and everyone will know your mine" he said looking fiercely into his fiancées eyes.

Lauren blushed, she was never good with taking compliments but there was something about the way Joey made Lauren feel okay about compliments, he made her feel special maybe even beautiful.

"Let's go home, I just wanna snuggle in bed with you now" kissing his lips softly

"Nothing sounds better" pulling Lauren up to get dressed before making their way to her house.

"LAUREN! How do you expect me to create a wedding within a couple of weeks seriously?" Tanya screeched as Lauren broke the news she wanted to get married within the next few weeks.

"You can do it, I know you can mum!" she exclaimed back, pulling her into a hug briefly leaving Tanya to start preparing.

Lauren had decided to go wedding dress shopping with Abi and Alice. Taking her mum would just be too many emotions. All she would do it cry or try the dresses on herself, way too much drama.

Walking into the dress shop, both searching through the dresses, she spotted the one, the one she dreamed of, the one that would make Joeys heart flutter, the one she wanted to get married in.

Trying it on, Abi burst into tears, her sister looked stunning, but most of all she looked happy and content. After finding Abi and Alice the perfect bridesmaid's dresses and purchasing them, the girls left the shop arm in arm, the wedding just around the corner.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After what would be described as a chaotic few weeks of wedding planning, the final preparations were being put into place. With the wedding just around the corner, Alice who was Laurens chosen Maid of honour had been given the opportunity to throw her cousin a decent hen night.

To most people, Alice didn't seem like the typical "hen night" person, although they were to be mistaken as Alice had a variety of things planned for Lauren. This was going to be a night to remember.

"Mmm I don't want you to go" Joey murmured against Laurens lips, after a very heated lovemaking session.

"But it's my hen party, and there will probably be males strippers and all sorts" placing kisses down Joeys neck as he gasped.

"I'm already your personal stripper so why do you need to go" rolling back on top of her, letting his hands drift down her naked body, his fingers roaming closer to her sex, noticing Lauren biting down on her lip.

"Change of scene" she replied smirking, allowing Joey to break into laughter as they both lay laughing at her response.

"You never fail to make me laugh" stroking the hair from her face.

"You never fail to make me happy" she said pulling his face closer to hers, "I suppose I could stay for another 10 minutes" giggling as Joeys lips attacked her own.

After what was meant to be a quick shower and having to kick Joey out of the bathroom because he was becoming a distraction, Lauren was finally ready for her hen party.

Deciding to wear a one shoulder black dress and gold accessories, she was finally ready. Little did she know, Alice had picked up the essential hen party accessories including a learner sign, garter and veil.

"Alice you cannot seriously think I will wear that" Alice stood waving them in front of her face.

"Well you are so come on put them on, then were heading to R&R" she giggled attaching the veil to Laurens high bun.

"I will never forgive you for this" she replied sarcastically, placing the L sign onto her dress, before heading to the club.

Walking into the club she found all her closest girlfriends and family members, all half-drunk already from the free cocktails Sharon had provided.

"Ladies the guest of honour is here" Alice shouted as Lauren entered, party poppers sounding off as the music blast from the speakers.

With the party now in full swing, Lauren found herself relaxing, drinking within moderation and actually having a good time. Alice had arranged male strippers which each guest enjoyed fully, Lauren finding herself being rubbed with all kinds of body parts, in hysterical fits as it happened.

She had also set up karaoke, and in pairs the girls stepped up to sing an awful version of a song, the alcohol clouding any bad judgements of them.

Lauren and Alice were the last up, deciding to try and sing 'Respect'. Unfortunately for Alice the amount of alcohol she had drunk decided to take a toll as she ended up falling off of the stage, as the stag do bombarded R&R wanting to join the two parties, usually just because the boys knew how drunk the girls would be, Joey coming over to help his sister onto a seat, finding it pretty hilarious. Lauren not even noticing carried on singing, the girls and Joey all actually surprised she had an amazing voice.

"_ find out what it means to me_" she sung opening her eyes to find Joey with his mouth hung open in shock. Finishing the song now in embarrassment Joey helped her down from the stage not wanting a repeat of Alice pulled her into a tight hug.

"You have an amazing voice, plus I loved the song choice" he whispered into her ear making her cheeks blush a crimson colour.

"Oh shut your face, anyways what are you doing here, invading can't keep away for long" resting her arms around his neck swaying slightly.

"Thought we would join forces, so glad we did, I would of missed your diva moment otherwise" pulling Lauren in for a kiss smirking as she smacked his arm.

"Your more the diva than me Joe" pecking his lips, making her way to the bar.

The parties continued late into the night, most of them guests now not being able to stand up right for very long. Alice had passed out on the sofa in the club leading Joey to carry her home.

"I'm so glad your marrying Lauren" she slurred as he laid her down on in her bed.

"Me too Al, now get some rest your head is going to kill in the morning" he chuckled tucking his little sister in.

"Love you Joe" she whispered before passing out again, snoring rather unattractively.

"Love you too Al" he replied kissing her forehead, shutting the door behind as he left.

Lauren had already made her way home, arm in arm with her mum. Making more noise on the way back than in the club.

Joey arrived back at number 5 to find Lauren and Tanya crashed out on the sofas. Laurens legs sprawled half way up the wall, Tanya hanging off the other end of the sofa. He couldn't help but laugh and whipped out his phone for a picture.

Joey went to get Max so he could carry Tanya up to bed, before picking Lauren up and taking her to their room. Undressing her and placing one of his t-shirts over her head, he laid her into bed like he did with Alice. He climbed in behind her, pulling her body closer to his. He could never imagine not having her there every night in his arms. Lauren stirred slightly turning over in her sleep to face Joey, her nose resting on his perfectly. Her eye lids fluttered slightly as Joeys arms tightened around her new position, he laid there watching her sleep so peacefully. Her chest rising and fallen, her nose crinkling slightly every few minutes. She looked so young and carefree, the Lauren she had become in the past few months, and the complete opposite to the Lauren he first met over a year ago. She used to be closed off, vulnerable, angry but most of all sad. He noticed her changing as they spent more time together, her true personality shining through the more they got to know each other.

Who would of thought, they would have been getting married a year later. Cousins who were so in love with each other, battling through heart ache and heart break, deaths and criticism. The wedding only a few days away.

He felt blessed everyday he got to spend with this angel.

**His angel.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I didn't want to rush the wedding so it is spilt into two chapters the second will be posted later on tonight!

"**Breathe**"

Lauren woke up unusually early for her. Reaching out to cuddle close to Joey, her hand found his side of the bed empty. Confused she sat up studying the room, before it hit her. It was her wedding day.

Flopping back down on the bed trying to regain a normal breathing pattern, she let a few insecure thoughts scatter through her brain.

What if he doesn't show?

What if Lucy shows up?

Trying to calm herself down, knowing full well she was being stupid, she walked into the bathroom splashing her tired face with water.

"Calm down, its going to be perfect" she whispered to herself, laughing at her perfect comment. Since when was anything in her life panned out perfect. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, she found Tanya, Abi and Alice grinning.

"What are you all grinning at?" running her hands through her hair.

"You.. Lauren Branning is getting married today" Abi replied before they all burst into laughter.

"Hey leave it out" crossing her arms trying very hard not to laugh along with them.

It was true thought, rather shocking that she was getting married. Someone who had been so against marriage and weddings was now attending her own. It just felt different, the phobia wasn't there anymore because she knew the person who would be waiting at the end of the aisle was her forever.

"Right time to do the make up" squealed a very excited Tanya breaking Lauren from her thoughts.

"Okay, but don't go mad mum, I'm not a pink girly girly so that doesn't change only because it's my wedding" she replied sitting down in front of her mum and a huge make up bag.

Abi and Alice couldn't help but snigger at a sarcastic Lauren. The doorbell went as poppy arrived to do the bridesmaids make-up and hair taking the responsibility and time from Tanya, who was just as focused on getting herself ready.

After what seemed like hours of sitting like a statue in the kitchen, Laurens make-up and hair was finally completed. She picture up the mirror dreading what her appearance looked like to be surprisingly shocked. Tanya had worked her magic on Lauren, creating a masterpiece to her daughters taste.

"Mum" her voice breaking slightly as she tried to keep check of her emotions.

"You look beautiful honey" placing a soft kiss on her daughters cheek before starting on her own appearance.

The girls had just finished having their hair and face done. Both looked absolutely stunning. Their hair curled loosely with a silver comb placed at the back, makeup soft and subtle finished off with a light pink gloss on their lips.

The dresses Lauren had chosen were simply yet beautiful. Shaded with a light blue colouring and structured with a halter neck style, the dress hugged both their figures perfectly and finished at floor length covering the silver strappy heels.

"Oh my god you two look gorgeous" making the girls twirl showing off the whole outfit, Lauren reaching out to hug them both closely.

"I have a small present for both of you" she said pulling out two small Tiffany & Co boxes " you both mean the world to me and Joey, we love you unconditionally" handing over the presents both of the girls gasping at the packaging.

Lifting the lids on the boxes revealing a charm bracelet each, with one charm of the letter A already attached.

"Thank you so much" Alice leaning forward grabbing Lauren into a tight hug.

"And thank you for loving my brother so much" she whispered into her ear making Lauren smile ecstatically.

"Thanks Loz" Abi slightly welling up and her older sister pulled her into a cuddle with Alice.

"Right time for the dress" Tanya announced breaking the silence, bringing in Laurens dress bag.

Slipping into her white dress, Lauren gazed at her appearance. For once she thought she looked beautiful and it would probably be the only time she thought that of herself.

"Oh baby, look at you" Max entered the living room taking in the sight of his daughter.

"How do I look dad?" Max reaching for her hands.

"You look beautiful" pulling her into a swift hug, "Oh and also Joey has given me this to give to you" handing her a small box.

Lauren wrapped the box, opening it to find a silver chain with two love hearts joint in the middle. It wasn't till she looked closer she noticed the letters J & L in between the hearts. She gasped studying this perfect piece of jewellery, it was perfect she wouldn't of picked something better herself.

"Fasten it dad" she turned around as her dad placed the necklace on, completing her outfit.

"Time to go honey, you ready?" linking his arm with his daughters.

"Ready as I'll ever be" taking a large deep breathe, taking her bouquet following Abi and Alice out to the wedding cars.

Sliding in next to her dad grasping his hand in her own as the cars pulled away from the square towards the church.

Joey had arrived at the church early with his best man Fatboy. If you had asked Joey who his best man would of have been a few months ago he certainly wouldn't of said Fatboy, but recently the two had become great friends. Fatboy accepted Lauren and Joeys relationship from the word Go. He was just as excited as the couple themselves when the engagement was announced.

"Chill bro, she will be here" nudging his mate jokingly.

Joey took a deep breath straightening out his tux, fiddling with the cuffs on his jacket.

"Got the rings?" a sense of panic rising within his voice.

"Of course mate what do you take me for?" Fatboy replied whipping out the ring box flashing them to a nervous Joey.

The guest starting arriving all in their wedding finery.  
Whitney, Tyler and poppy all heading towards the front smiling at Joey. Soon afterwards the rest of the Brannings and residents of the square began taking their sits in the church, Joey flashing glances to his Uncle Jack and Aunt Carol all giving their reassuring smiles towards him.

The car pulled up with Lauren and the bridesmaids. The two girls hoping out of their car first straightening out their dresses standing at the entrance of the church as Tanya waked straight Through with Oscar to take their seats at the front.

"**Breathe Honey**" Max whispered to her linking her arm with his as the doors opened and the music began playing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The church doors opened as Abi and Alice started walking down the aisle, Joey turning and smiling at his sister and cousin. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for as the music changed as Lauren entered the church.

Joey turned round his eyes immediately connecting with Laurens as a breath-taking smile swept across her face. His eyes slowly swept down her image as he took in the sight of his fiancée.

Her dress hugged her slim figure tightly catching the small of her waist and the shape of her lower half. The strapless dress with sweet heart neck line dipped low down her chest revealing some of her busty chest. Where the dress caught her waist, a diamante band laid around it. The dress staying tight to her body all the way down her legs as a train extended out of the end of the beautiful lace dress.

Her hair was pulled back tight and placed into a large high doughnut ring bun. A silver diamond encrusted comb placed at the back holding a floor length veil in which trailed down the back of the dress. Her makeup was subtle yet breath-taking, her eyelashes extended, her cheeks pink and lips plump.

Joey couldn't think of a time where she looked as beautiful. He found himself slightly welling up as she came closer to him, she was out of this world and angel and he was in awe of her.

Lauren released a smile from her pursed lips and she connected with Joey. Max placing her hand within Joeys.

**She was home.**

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the celebration of love between Lauren and Joesph.."_

_"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy.."_

**"As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours"** Lauren vowed her eyes never moving an inch from his.

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride"_

Joey pulling Lauren into his arms, locking his lips onto hers as the guest broke into cheers and music of joy.

"Hi Wifey" he whispered into her ear, watching Lauren blush a deep pink

"We made it" she replied placing her lips back to his weaving her arms around his neck deepening the kiss before breaking away, taking his hand in hers leading them back out of the church.

The wedding party scattered out into the front of the church, throwing confetti over the couple as the photographer snapped some precious moments.

Lining the rather large family up for photos, Lauren and Joey focusing on each other at all times.

"You look so beautiful" kissing her cheek as the photographer finished taking the family photos.

"And you look very handsome" holding onto the lapels of his jacket.

"Thank you for my gorgeous necklace it's perfect" pulling him closer to her.

"Your perfect baby" kissing her lips once again never wanting to pull apart.

Max interrupted their moment ushering them towards the cars to go back to the reception venue.

"SPEECH FROM THE GROOM SPEECH" the room now focusing all their attention to the head table, after Fatboy had finished his best man speech.

Joey stood up, he wasn't too good at public speaking, Lauren reached for his hand squeezing it tightly as a reassurance.

"As you all know I not that good at showing my emotions, I guess you could say I kept them hidden. But with Lauren it was hard to do that, she brings out all the best qualities of my personality. She makes me feel invincible beyond words. We have faced some hard times together but always pulled through I guess that is what is so special about our relationship, no matter what were faced with we find each other through it all. Lauren babe, you look outstanding today and I am so lucky to have you as my wife forever, whatever comes at us in the future we can face it together I love you unconditionally, so please everyone raise a glass to my beautiful bride, to Lauren" Joey raising his glass

"TO LAUREN" the room cheered.

Joey sat back down, Lauren reaching for him pulling him into a hug, her hands holding his face as she kissed him.

"God I love you" she whispered, before getting up to make her speech.

"Everyone knows I have probably got one of the biggest gobs on the square and that's a statement in itself" everyone breaking into laughter.

"So it won't be hard for me to tell you all what Joey means to me. It would be an understatement to say he saved my life, because it's true without him I wouldn't be where I am today, so for that I am truly grateful. But it's not just that you saved me, it's that you understand me completely, you know me more than I know myself and I am so in love with you words will never be able to tell you that, you are my best friend, your my husband, my protector and saviour and I will spend a life time proving to you how much I love you"

"We have something special babe, we can cry together and grow old together, this is just the start for me and you, thank you" Joey standing up next to his bride pulling her into his embrace.

"I love you Mrs Branning" kissing her lips hastily

"I love you more" she replied leaning her head in towards his.

The day soon turned into night as more guest arrived as the reception began. Joey and Lauren front of house greeting everyone who came along. Distant family members showing up, old friends and new friends, work colleagues and people who couldn't make it to the actual wedding.

Tanya and Max pulled the couple aside.

"Guys were so proud of you both" Tanya stated, "So we have decided to give you both a gift"

"Oh mum you really didn't need to get us anything "Lauren replied

"Yeah you two have done more than enough already" Joey said backing Lauren up.

"Well we have booked you both a vacation to Barbados as your honeymoon" Max said reaching into his pockets pulling out the envelope which contained the tickets, "You leave later tonight, the girls have packed your cases so when the reception ends you will be heading to the airport" Joey glanced at Lauren both with shocked expressions.

"AAAA Thank you so much" Lauren screamed pulling her parents into a tight hug.

Joey reaching to shake Max's hand, then hugging his new mother in law.

"We love you guys" Lauren proclaimed, so grateful of her parents.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, would you gather to the dance floor as the happy couple take their first dance as man and wife" Joey taking Laurens hand within his leading her to the dance floor as the guests gathered around the dance floor.

"The Power of Love" began playing as Joey twirled Lauren into his arms as they began swaying to the music, listening to each word that was being sung. Lauren resting her head on his shoulder and he led her around the floor. Lauren glancing up at him in awe. She had married the perfect man. Looking around she caught the eyes of a few guests, firstly Alice who had begun crying happy tears, then to her parents who watched the young couple smiles on both their faces, she then looked to her closest friends who all were watching them, seeing the love between the two. She focused back to Joey pulling him closer to her body his hands wound tightly around her waist.

**"Today has been the best day of my life**" staring deeply into his chocolate brown eyes, seeing them light up each time she spoke.

_"Each day from now on will be the best days of your life"_ he replied placing a loose hair behind her hair like he always did.

**"I can't believe I get to spend forever with you"**

_"Forever isn't a long enough time"_

**"Forever is just the beginning for us"**


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it took so long, I wanted to get this chapter exactly right! Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Climbing in a taxi, Lauren hoisted up her long bridal dress so not to get it dirty. Joey sliding in next to her, gripping his new brides hand as they waved goodbye to their family and friends, leaving for the airport.

"Could get used to this princess treatment" she giggled resting her head on Joey's shoulder sighing contently.

"I wouldn't mind you swanning around in that dress every day, you look even hotter than usual" he replied kissing the top of her head.

Lauren blushed at his openness towards her. He never failed to say exactly what he thought.

"If you think this is hot, take a peek at this" pulling up the bottom of the dress slowly up her thighs revealing a pale blue garter that sat tightly against her toned thigh, biting down on her glossy lip she engaged his reaction.

"Oh no you didn't" he managed to blurt out, his fingers tracing around the garter, "now this, this is fucking hot" letting his fingers trail a little further, Lauren slapping them away as they got closer to her sweet spot.

"Nah ah Mr, save that till later, later being after an 8 hour flight" winking at him, realising that have to wait an agonising flight until they could properly honeymoon.

"You tease Mrs Branning, naughty tease" pulling her face closer to his as he run his tongue along her bottom lip gaining access to her mouth.

Lauren pulled Joey closer so she was almost sitting on his lap as their kiss deepened. The taxi driver coughing breaking the moment as they realised they had an audience, turning to see all the passengers in the car next to them staring, well practically gawping.

"Just married" Lauren shouted to them pointing at her wedding ring, before the taxi started moving again.

"Oh shit, I just thought, I should of changed I have to walk through the airport in this" gasping at the realisation, she would probably be centre of attention in a packed airport.

"Chill out babe, you look gorgeous and anyways you're not allowed to take it off, that's my job" whispered into her ear the last few words sending a shockwave down her spine.

Arriving at the airport 20 minutes later, Joey and Lauren made their way through to the check in desk, not going unnoticed as Lauren had hoped.

"Welcome to Virgin Airlines Tickets Please" The women behind the desk taking the tickets and passports checking the couple in.

"Okay, you are all checked in, if you make your way to the first class lounge, your flight will be called from there" handing Joey back the passports.

"First class? Jesus mum and dad have gone all out" Lauren whispered into his ear making their way to the lounge.

Not long after the flight was called and they were boarding, still hand in hand never wanting to let go.

"Champagne and congratulations" the hostess handed them their glasses.

"Oh we didn't get married, I'm the best man" Joey replied, watching the air hostess shocked expression turn to disgust walking away from them.

"Joey" Lauren slapped his arm laughing at the stunt he just pulled, "Trying to get us in trouble" taking a sip from her glass.

"Tired baby?" watching Lauren yawn her eyes drooping slightly.

"Mmm hmm, wake me up when were in paradise" she replied sleepily, Joey covering his wife with a blanket, before dropping off himself as the plane took off.

8 Hours Later..

"Babe, were in paradise" Joey whispered into her ear, Lauren stirring reaching out for Joey pulling him in for a kiss.

"This is my kind of paradise" she replied kissing his plump lips.

"Keep that in mind" brushing hair away from her face, "quicker we get to the resort the better" pecking her cheek softly.

Sitting side by side as they travelled from the airport to the five star resort, Joey played with the rings on Laurens finger, eager to get her into the hotel room. He had wanted to rip her from the dress the moment he saw her but decided since they were in front of a vicar and about 100 guests he'd better not, be a bit rude. He chuckled to himself imagining the guests faces if he had done.

He watched Lauren as she starred out of the window, amazed by the view and the sights they passed. She was probably itching to get out her sketchbook and pencil and start drawing. She flicked her attention back to Joey for a second her smile mesmerising before gazing back out the window again.

The resort was gorgeous; it sat right on the golden beach, three huge swimming pools with palm trees surrounding it. Each section of the resort made up of little white villas and rooms.

Arriving at the resort, they were ushered into the reception to be checked In before shown to their bridal suite.

"Wait don't open the door yet Lo" Joey sweeping Lauren off of her feet into his arms bridal style.

"Got to carry my wife over the threshold" kissing her lips before carrying her into the room, kicking the door behind him, placing Lauren down onto the bed.

"I think we can leave unpacking till later don't you" murmured Lauren against his lips pulling him underneath her on the bed.

Standing up off of the bed, she watched as Joey propped himself up watching his bride undress.  
Just to frustrate Joey that little bit more she first attacked her hair, unpinning the clips and bun shaking her hair so it formed loose curls. Next she took off each piece of jewellery leaving just her two rings on her fingers.

"Unzip me" extending her hand to Joey, his hand grasping hers as he stood up to unzip her dress.

"Turn around" his breath tickling her neck as he kissed it once twirling Lauren around.

Joey tantalisingly slowly unzipped her dress, his fingers leaving a sensation down her spine, Lauren shivering under his touch. He let go of the zip as the dress fell to the floor leaving Lauren standing in her special wedding underwear. Pushing Joey back down on the bed, she watched as his eyes trailed up and down the length of her gorgeous body.

The crisp white underwear clinging to her slim body tightly, the bustier pushing her breasts to reveal a large cleavage, whilst it gripped tightly around her already slender waist. The knickers slightly see through making Joey groan when his eyes reached them before sweeping down to the garter.

"Do you know how amazing you look right now" his eyes burning into her eyes, the passion and desire undeniable.

"I think you have too much clothing on" she replied walking closer to the bed, her hands rested onto his chest pushing the blazer down his arms flinging it across the room, her eyes never leaving his as she buttoned his shirt, feeling his hands resting on her bum occasionally moving down her thighs before returning to her bum. His shirt now discarded revealing his toned chest which always made Lauren bite down on her lip. Making light work of his suit trousers, both were now in their underwear.

Joey pulled Lauren down to lay on top of him, crushing his lips onto hers. Their tongues escaping into each other's mouths, groaning as their hands felt their way over one and other's bodies.

Joey sat up, pulling Lauren with him so she was now straddling him. She could feel his growing bulge desperate to escape captivity from his boxers. Joey reaching his hands around the back of her bustier unfastening the ribbon which held it together, discarding it aside, his hands trailing around to her breasts cupping them watching as Lauren released a pent up moan, tipping her head back so he could kiss her neck, leaving one hand on a breast, his fingers brushed the thin material covering her sex, pulling them to one side letting a finger enter her, a gasp escaping her previously pursed lips.

"Joey" she whispered her voice hoarse.

Feeling her hands pushing down his boxers, he removed his fingers, rolling onto of her pulling off her lace knickers as he did, both now naked their breathing raged as he parted her legs entering into her, his forehead resting on hers as they picked up speed now matching each other, their bodies moving in synchronisation, fitting perfectly together as if they were made for each other.

Lauren dug her fingers into his broad shoulders, Joey sucking on her neck as he tried to control his constant release of satisfying groans. Running her hands through his hair, she bucked her hips closer to his gaining Joey a deeper access. Both now on the path to reaching their peak.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck" she moaned into his ear nipping it with her teeth as she finally climaxed.

Joey now thrusting faster, grunting into her shoulder as he met his a few seconds later.

Laying there neither moving, just trying to catch a decent breathing rate, Joey finally withdraw from her, Lauren gasping as he did so, making him smirk slightly before flopping back down on the bed next to her.

"Holy ShiiiChicago" she blurted out, Joey laughed rolling onto his side to look at her.

Letting his fingers traced patterns on her stomach, watching her eyes study his face before connecting with his own. Lauren blushing a deep pink.

_"I could stay like this for always_" placing a soft kiss onto his nose.

**"We have a lifetime"** he replied pulling her delicate body closer so their noses were touching.

_"Suppose we do, now I'm your wife"_ grinning as she said the word wife.

**"My beautiful wife"** their eyes never drifting apart.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The following morning, Lauren awoke from her pleasant dream. Rolling over to face Joey, she found he wasn't there. Sitting up in the king size bed she looked out to the balcony seeing Joey leaning on the glass frame texting on his phone. She frowned, he should be in bed with her next not texting. Getting up and wrapping the bed sheet tightly around her body she shuffled to the patio doors, pulling them open, Joey turning around flashing her his signature smile.

"Morning beautiful" he greeted her as she shut the door behind her.

"Morning baby" putting her hands around his waist from behind resting her cheek onto his warm back.

"What do you fancy doing today?" stroking her arms as he felt her soft lips kissing his back.

"Beach" she replied simply, Lauren was easy to please, simple things were her favourite.

"Sounds great and I get to see you in a bikini too, lucky me" turning around to face her. Her hair messy from sleep, no make- up on her face she looked perfect.

"You get to see me out of it too" she replied reaching up on her tip toes winding her arms around his neck leaning into his body.

"Shower?" he said raising his eyebrow suggestively, Lauren nodding like the Churchill dog making Joey laugh picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

Making their way down to a secluded beach on the resort, noticing nobody else there, just the two of them with the whole beach.

"Catch me if you can" Lauren shouted shrugging off her kaftan revealing her golden bikini and running into the sea.

"Run Run as fast as you can" he shouted back dropping the bags running straight after Lauren.

Lauren dived into the huge waves, noticing Joey who was fast approaching her. Diving in staright after her, it didn't take long for him to catch her. Picking her up and kissing her wet lips, moving the wet hair from her face. Kissing her under the hot sun, the water warm as they played around like a carefree young couple. Lauren splashing water as Joey picked her up and threw her back into the water.

Lauren now lying on the sand at the edge of the water, the small waves brushing up to her waist as she sun bathed watching Joey swimming in the water.

Making his way out of the deep water, Lauren watched as he run his hands through his wet hair towards her. He looked like a model, a very sexy model and he was all hers.

Sitting down next to her, his eyes skimmed down her body in her golden bikini.

"God you look so fit Mrs Branning" his hands brushing over the thin material of her bikini top, her nipples hardening under his feather light touch.

"I love it when that happens" he whispered into her ear, his fingers leaving her breast skimming over her flat stomach reaching her bottoms, slipping his hand into them.

"Joey! Were in public" she proclaimed, about to bat away hand, but he was too fast pinning her hands above her hand as his other roamed, lightly touching her sex sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body.

"Two can play at that game" finding her inner strength she forced her way out of her grip, now pinning him now as she lay on top of his body. Grazing her crutch over his, feeling it harden underneath her, Joey releasing a groan.

Putting her hand into his swimming trunks, feeling that he was already semi hard, her brushed her hand down his length, Joey tightening his grip around her waist. Lauren's hand now moving faster she watched him close his eyes enjoying every wave of pleasure, biting firmly down on his lip as he closed in on his peak, finally exploding, his expression relaxing as he opened his eyes to see Lauren smirking her classic smirk of satisfaction at him.

"Jesus Lauren" crushing his lips onto her own, rolling onto her so he was now in firm control, their tongues dancing for dominance, Lauren fighting a losing battle as their kiss intensified.

Pulling down her bikini bottoms slightly so he could gain access easier, he felt Lauren pulling down his trunks releasing him, easing into her as the water washed over them soaking into the hot sand. Ever so slowly Joey thrusting, Lauren holding onto his biceps for support as the speed didn't change, it remained slow feeling every inch of him inside of her. Satisfying moans being heard from both, Lauren silently screaming as Joey pounded into her again her climax hitting sooner than usual as the pleasure became so intense for her, Joey following in sync.

"I think you need cooling down babe" he whispered, pulling up both of their bottoms, before standing up pulling Lauren with him picking her up over his shoulder and running into the cool ocean, Lauren smacking his bum squealing with excitement.

The day soon drew to night as they sat out on the balcony overlooking the view of the ocean. Lauren crossed legged her sketch book resting on her legs. Sketching what she saw ahead of her, taking note of the detail in the surroundings. Joey watching her intensely, she was so talented and beautiful.

"I love you Lauren" watching her head pop up from her sketching, a huge smile swept across her face.

"I love you too babe" letting her free hand cup his face, he leant into in feeling her stroking his cheek.

"Can I draw you?" letting her hand drop from his face turning her chair to face him.

Joey rolled his eyes, he knew she had been dying to draw him all evening, but she was sometimes shy when it came to her art, especially when it included him.

"Of course baby, but just make me look pretty" he winked at her playfully making Lauren giggle before composing herself to draw him.

"I'll try work a miracle" she replied sarcastically picking up her pencil, trying to stifle a laugh, knowing she had got him.

The peaceful evening drawing to a close, Lauren lay curled up in Joey's arms. Her head resting on his bare chest, feeling his fingers running through her long hair. No words spoken between them just silence a perfect silence.

Pulling her closer into his embrace he kissed the top of her head, drifting off into a peaceful sleep, the ocean providing a calm music.

The end of the honeymoon was now nearing with only a day left. Both feeling it had been the most perfect two weeks of their life's, just them with no complications or drama.

Making their way down hand in hand to breakfast, before a long flight home that evening.

"I am definatly going to miss this food" Lauren said pushing her plate aside.

"Mmm me too, I'm going to be straving when were back due to your lack of any cooking skills" he chuckled, Lauren throwing her napkin at him.

"Bloody cheek, I am a good cook you just don't know it yet" she replied.

"Guess I will be finding out when we get home, to our house" Joey said hoping Lauren would pick up on what he just said. She nodded in agreement before he saw her forehead scrunch up in confusion.

"Wait what do you mean our house?" leaning in closer to Joey.

"Well you know number 30? I put a deposit down on it and got a mortgage it's now ours babe" watching as Lauren got up from her seat launching herself into his arms.

"AAAA Thank you thank you thank you" she said between kisses.

"Well we needed our own house baby, got a life together to start living" he replied brushing her hair behind her ear.

_"You know if I knew this was what my life was going to be I would of started living it a lot sooner"_ she said pulling herself closer into his embrace.

**"Everything that has happened to us was leading us to this"** he replied

_"I guess you call it fate"_ smiling at him

**" I fucking love fate"** placing a kiss on her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

This is the second to last chapter of this story, there will be a sequel set a few months later, I just wanted to wrap this one up this being the beginning of their future :)

Chapter 19

The flight home was long and tiring, both not wanting to leave their paradise behind, the only thing drawing them back to the square was the fact they now had their own house.

Lauren was curled closely to Joey's side, sleeping peacefully in the cab which was a few minutes away from home. Little did Lauren know, Joey had been arranging the family to bring their belongings to the new house and temporarily arrange the furniture so they could spend the night there as husband and wife.

Pulling up outside number 30, their new address Joey woke up a sleeping Lauren.

"Baby we are home" shaking her delicate body lightly, Lauren stirring from her sleep.

"How comes were outside number 30?" looking confused as Joey who was carrying the suitcases into the house.

"Well we're home aren't we?" scooping Lauren up into his arms kissing her lips swiftly before carrying her over the threshold and into the living room where the rest of the family had gathered.

_"SURPRISE"_ they all shouted as Joey put Lauren down, letting her run over to her mum pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god your so tanned Loz" Abi hugging her next followed by Alice. Joey shaking Max's hand then hugging his sister.

"Did you have a fab time?" Alice quizzing them both, wanting to find out all the details.

"Yeah was amazing, we didn't want to come home, no offence" she replied tucking her hair behind her ear.

"None taken, I would of wanted to stay there too" Alice pulling them to sit down on the couch.

It took her a while but Lauren soon noticed the furniture. Looking around seeing a television and a couch.

"Hold on what's all this furniture?" pointing to the other various bits.

"Well they all just temporary, old stuff of me and your mum's until you pick what you want" Max replied, "It was all Joey's idea" pointing his finger at him.

"Of course it was" Lauren chuckled grasping his hand tightly, "It was a great idea".

After catching up and telling them about the honeymoon, most of the Brannings left the couple to get settled into their home, except Alice and Abi who stayed to help unpack.

"Right now the oldies have gone tell us some gossip" Abi stated chucking a cushion at her older sister.

"Not sure what you want to hear Abs, we have the time of our life, most amazing experience just me and Joey" rolling her eyes watching Abi squeal with excitement.

"We had sex on the beach" Lauren blurted out, catching Abi off guard.

"Ewww to much information Loz, that is not what I wanted to hear" imitating putting her fingers down her throat.

"Are you sure? Because I have plenty of other times to tell you about" Lauren replied smirking as she saw Joey watching her.

"No chance, ALICE, we need to go because my sister is telling me about her sex life with your brother" Abi shouted upstairs to Alice.

"Eww yeah we are defiantly going, laters" the pair shouted, shutting the front door behind them.

"Knew that would work" Lauren stated slouching onto the couch.

"Yeah, I think you have mentally scarred your sister" Joey laughed sitting down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Just me and you Mrs Branning, fancy going and trying out our bedroom" winking suggestively, standing up and taking Lauren with him.

"Only if you insist Mr Branning" Joey pulling her from the room and upstairs.

Still with another week off of work, Lauren thought it was the best time to decorate the house. Picking up all the paint she needed for the rooms, she began painting their bedroom. Joey came home later that day to join her. Studying her appearance carefully she knew exactly what she was doing.

Wearing a black tight crop top, showing her toned stomach and busty chest, matched with a short black pair of shorts which showed the bottom of her bum. Joey deciding two can play at the game, whipped his t-shirt off revealing his chiselled chest, he watched Lauren glancing from the paint to his chest.

"Am I distracting you babe" dipping the brush into the paint pot, glancing over to Lauren who looked rather flustered.

"Not at all baby" she snapped back. Dropping her brush deliberately bending over extremely slowly glancing between her legs to see Joey with her jaw practically on the floor.

"Joe you left your mouth on the floor" laughing as Joey regained control of his expression. Picking up a rather large blob of paint on his brush he flicked it at Lauren.

"Oh no you didn't" she exclaimed, looking at the paint stain forming on her black shorts, "That's it" grabbing the tin of paint chucking it at Joey, half catching his body the other going up the wall.

Joey launched himself at Lauren, pulling her into his arms as she tried to wriggle free. Crushing his lips down onto hers, she pushed his body up against the wet wall releasing a moan.

"Fuck me now" she whispered through gritted teeth Joey switching their positions propping Lauren up against the wall, pulling down her shorts and knickers, his fingers brushing her entrance, groaning as he felt how wet she was. Lauren felt into his boxers, grasping his penis, feeling it instantly harden under her touch, Joey grunted into her shoulder burying his head in her hair.

Pushing down his tracksuit bottoms and boxers, Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer towards her, feeling his penis brush against her sex. Entering her slowly, Lauren biting down onto her lip as he thrust slowly at first the picked up speed. Feeling his depth within her Lauren could feel her climax reaching, his thrusts now at full speed, Joey muffled groans feeling Lauren tighten her grip on his bicep.

"Fuck baby fuck" he managed to choke out, sweat appearing on his forehead as he finished, exploding inside her, Lauren finishing behind him.

"I think I decorated you more than the walls" Joey now sitting now on the wooden floor, Lauren sitting on his lap, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"I know, oops" blushing at his comment.

"Right come on, let's get this done then we can have a shower" pulling her up with him, the promise of a shower together lingering in her mind as they continued decorating the house.

It had been a few weeks since they had moved into number 30. Each room now decorated perfectly to match their tastes. It had taken a lot longer to decorate due to the constant sex stops in every room. Lauren had taken her marker pen to a corner of the bedroom writing their initials in small.

"Finished" she proclaimed as they stood looking at their room.

"Looks perfect to me babe" Joey replied hugging Lauren into his chest.

Lauren suddenly felt a jab of pain in her tummy, Joey looked down at her noticing her forehead scrunch up.

"You okay?" lifting her head up to look into her eyes.

"Yeah just a tummy ache" rubbing her stomach.

"Probably all that junk you at earlier" he replied pulling her back into a cuddle.

"Yeah probably" resting her head on his chest.

**"Just the junk"**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Waking up like any normal day, Joey rubbed his sleepy eyes, looking down at his waist Lauren's arms wrapped securely around, her head rested on his shoulder. He couldn't help but chuckle at their position; usually it was him cradling her. Lauren mumbled in her sleep as the time for her alarm clock to go off neared.

Joey shifted his position, reaching over to turn off her alarm. Pulling her closer into his chest, he drifted back off.

Lauren awoke, looking over at her alarm, the time flashed 9am. Squinting at the clock again, Lauren bolted from the bed.

"JOEY I'M LATE FOR WORK" she screeched running around the bedroom like a headless chicken.

"What baby?" sitting up in bed, looking at the clock.

"Oh shit I am so sorry I turned it off, I was going to wake you myself but I must of drifted back off" holding his head in his hands.

"Joey! Ahh I am going to be in so much trouble you little shit" chucking on an arrangement of clothing.

"I'm sorry babe" he shouted as he heard the front door slam shut.

"Oh fuck" jumping out of bed knowing he had pissed Lauren off. Her job was important to her, and being late when she had a busy day ahead would really grind on her.

Lauren hoped out the taxi, running into the gallery.

"I am so sorry Marge, my husband turned off my alarm" clutching her chest, trying to steady her breathing, her hand moving down to her stomach, as a sick felt became her.

"It's okay Lauren, just make sure it doesn't happen again" she replied walking back into her office.

"Defiantly in the dog house" she whispered inwardly, rubbing her tummy soothing the sick feeling and getting on with her work.

Joey had spent the day tidying the house and cleaning, knowing he had to get back in her good books. He had also been and done the shopping and had started cooking the dinner as Lauren walked through the door.

"Hey baby, still mad?" popping his head around the kitchen door, putting on his famous Joey smile.

"Mmm maybe" she replied dropping her bags and kicking her shoes off.

"On what?" his head still around the door.

"How nice you are to me" she replied pushing the kitchen door open. Lauren looked at Joey as he smirked, she couldn't help but burst out laughing, making Joey twirl.

"I thought I'd be the naked chef" winking at her, standing in only an apron.

Lauren sat down at the kitchen table, her eyes never leaving Joey as he swanned around like a domestic goddess. Her eyes flashing down to his naked bum, then back up to his chest. He had certainly won her over. Walking round to get to the fridge look smacked his bum making him jump.

"Hey no touching" he said walking back to the oven.

"No fair, how about I walk around naked in an apron and you can't touch me" she replied, watching him swallow hard as Joey imagined a naked Lauren. It got him every time.

"That's different, you can resist me when you get naked" chuckling at his own comment.

"Well actually I can't resist you either to be fair, your hot" stirring the dinner, Lauren blushing at his open honesty.

Joey went and put on some clothes and served up dinner. Sitting down next to his wife to start eating dinner, he watched Lauren pick at her food, her face slightly paling.

"Don't you like it?" he questioned feeling slightly upset.

"No no I love it baby" caressing his face to reassure him.

"I just feel so sick" letting her hand fall from his face.

"Shall we go lay down in bed together?" he suggested

"Think that might just make me feel better" smiling back at him, as he led her up the stairs.

Changing into one of his t-shirts, Lauren climbed into their bed Joey sliding in beside her. She rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breath to steady the sick feeling.

"Laying here with you, is one of my favourite things" looking up at him.

"Me too babe" kissing her forehead softly, resting his chin on her head.

Laying in each other's arms contently, Joey rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Sleep baby, I'll be right here" he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to his warm body, watching her drift off into an exhausted sleep.

Joey lay awake most the night, his eyes barely moving from Lauren, he watched her face scrunch up as if she was in pain, before relaxing. He then saw tears fall down her cheeks, not wanting to wake her he just pulled her closer, the safest place being with him. It didn't seem right that a tummy ache would cause her so much pain and sickness, that's when the light turned on in his head. Maybe Lauren was pregnant. They hadn't given much thought about protection whilst on their honeymoon, he wasn't even sure she was still on the pill since they had been back together, opting for a condom each time they had sex. He sat up in bed trying not to disturb her, thinking back to how many times they had unprotected sex.

"Jesus, we have sex a lot" try to remember.

Sliding out of the bed he paced the room. Were they even ready for a baby?. Sure they were married and stable, Lauren was barely drinking, both had secure jobs. But were they emotionally ready for a baby, could they handle the late night feeds and barely any sleep.

He then pictured what their child would look like. He always envisioned a baby girl exactly like Lauren. Big brown eyes that could melt anyone's heart, curly chocolate coloured hair, a grin that could win him over all the time. He then laughed, picturing a very large pregnant Lauren trying to do everything, waddling around, her beauty excelling.

Maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad; they could handle a baby, after everything they have been through to get to where they are now.

Getting back into bed, he pulled a sleeping Lauren back into his arms, falling a asleep dreaming of a baby they may have.

The following morning, Joey had got up early and run to the shops, picking up a pregnancy test.

"Hey where have you been?" she shouted from the kitchen after hearing the door shut.

"Okay, don't freak out, but you know you have been feeling sick?"

"Yeah?" she replied putting down the dishes.

"Well I think you might be pregnant!" he stated handing her the pregnancy test box.

Lauren gasped, she hadn't even thought about being pregnant, the thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"Oh shit, I haven't been taking my pill, I got caught up with the wedding and honeymoon" scratching her forehead.

"Take the test, if its positive we can handle it baby, I promise you" he whispered holding her close to his body.

"Promise?" she replied

"Promise" he stated

Lauren had been to the toilet, now sitting in their bedroom they both sat watching the clock tick down the three minutes. Glancing at each other then back at the test, the alarm went off signalling the three minutes were up. Getting up and walking to the test that was on the dressing table, Lauren looked at it, not sure what to think.

"It's negative" she said looking at the box and back at the test.

Joey's face dropped, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset. He had spent most the night dreaming of a baby, his baby, their baby.

"What's wrong babe?" Lauren questioned noticing Joey was awfully quiet.

"Nothing babe" getting up and kissing her head and walking downstairs. She could tell Joey was upset with the result. He wanted a child of his own with her. She sighed looking back down at the test. Picking up the box she studied it again.

"JOEY" she shouted at the top of the stairs

"JOEY" he appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her waving the test.

"It was a false negative, I got it wrong, I'm pregnant" she proclaimed, tears leaving her brown eyes.

"We're having a baby" he blurted out, rushing up the stairs towards her, Joey picking her up spinning her around.

"I'm going to do another test to double check" after he put her down. The three minutes passed again, this test confirming what she believed.

"It's official, you're going to be a daddy" she whispered

"I'm going to be a dad" a smile sweeping his face, pulling Lauren towards him, pressing his lips to hers.

**"We're having a baby"**


End file.
